Harry Potter and the Legend of the Brood
by DuckieDannie
Summary: After receiving a letter from Professor Dumbledore, Harry goes to Hogwarts early to meet with him about his previously unknown heritage. A heritage which is bringing one of the most reclusive beings to Hogwarts to teach him his newfound powers.
1. Of Owls and Letters

_Harry Potter and the Legend of the Brood Pt. I_

_Pairing: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione and Draco/OC._

_Disclaimer: As you may have noticed, this isn't mine. Oh, the horror! Harry Potter and all related characters and places belong to J. K. Rowling. The names Deis, Ryu, Fou-Lu and Nina all belong to Capcom. I just get to play around with their characters. D. _

_Distribution: Want it, take it. Just tell me._

_Feedback: Please._

_Spoilers: This comes after GoF, so be warned._

_Summary: After receiving a letter from Professor Dumbledore, Harry goes to Hogwarts early to meet with him about his previously unknown heritage. A heritage which is bringing a fully grown Brood to Hogwarts to teach him his powers.

* * *

_  
Harry Potter lay on his bed, quill in hand, writing a particularly nasty essay, set by Professor Snape, about the correct uses of wolfsbane. This in itself gave the idea that Harry Potter was not normal. It might even link that he studied magic, but no one in their right mind would suspect that, for most of the year, Harry Potter was at a school for Witches and Wizards.

But he was, and last year had been his fourth and most gruesome year yet, for, near the very end of the school year, before the summer holidays, he had witnessed the death of a fellow student and the re-birth of Lord Voldemort, the man he had all but destroyed when he was a baby.

And now he had been listening for any news of the Dark Lord, on both the wizarding and muggle news. But, to all intents and purposes, it appeared that Lord Voldemort had arisen only to vanish off the face of the earth.

So, Harry tried to continue being normal, or as normal as he got, and that meant doing his homework.

It was no easy task, for his mind seemed determined to flash the images of Cedric Diggory's dead body before his eyes, of Wormtail severing his hand from his body, of Voldemort rising slowly from the cauldron and of his parent's ghostly figures floating from Voldemort's wand.

Putting the quill in the ink pot, Harry got up off of his bed and, being careful not to make any noise, wandered over to the window.

It was a cool, clear night, and he could see the stars, and make out a few constellations. The stars always reminded him of his godfather, Sirius, named after the Dog Star.

Ironic, thought Harry, that his Animagus form is a dog.

Thinking of his godfather led him thinking to Wormtail, the man who betrayed his parents to their death. Some small part of Harry wondered why he had done it, but for the most part, he wanted to get the little rat and choke him till he begged for forgiveness, which, knowing the coward actually wouldn't be that long.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry failed to notice the ball of feathers flying at a rapid speed toward his head, and as such was surprised when the hyper-active owl smacked into the glass, sliding down to land on the window ledge.

Praying that the noise hadn't woken the Dursley's, Harry slid the window open and let the twittering owl in.

The tiny over-excited owl tried to swoop under Harry's outstretched arms, but due to Harry's Quidditch reflexes was unable to dodge his agile hands.

Holding the annoying owl's beak gently shut, Harry carried the minuet owl over to his bed, where he sat down and untied the parcel and letter he was carrying. The owl twittered gratefully and flew over to Hedwig's unoccupied cage.

The letter was from Ron, as he had expected.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! How are you? I've been ok over the holidays. If Pig annoys you too much, just hold his beak shut until he falls asleep. I swear, your Godfather is trying to kill me with that owl! It's crazy!_

_Anyway, guess what? Fred and George bought me new dress robes! They've got a lot of money from somewhere, no one has a clue where, though. Mum's really suspicious._

_Also, I'm a Prefect! It's great! Mum got me a new broom, a Nimbus 2001! Hermione's the other Gryffindor prefect, no surprise there!_

_I can't wait to find out who the new Gryffindor captain is going to be! I reckon I'll try out for the position of Keeper, that's what I always am when I play with Fred and George._

_By the way, mum's still trying to get Professor Dumbledore to let you come here, but he's still saying no. He seems to be waiting for something or someone, no idea who or what._

_Anyway, will you be going to Diagon Alley to get your stuff any time soon? Hermione is going on the thirty-first of August, and I'm going to meet her there. So how about you come too? If you are I'll see you there._

_Ron._

Grinning, Harry picked up the parcel and gave it a small shake. It was solid.

Opening the parcel, Harry was surprised to find it was a book.

Thinking Hermione must have had a bad influence on Ron, he read the title.

'_One-thousand Useful Curses_' by Belinda Bagshot.

Grinning he set the book aside, looking out of his window. As he expected, there was a small flock of owls sitting on the window ledge, Hedwig among them.

Beckoning them over, he went to Hedwig first.

The first thing he noticed about her parcel was that it was long and thin. Raising his eyes, he greeted her, "Hiya, girl," as he removed her parcel and letter. He hooted her hello, and flew over to her cage, evicting Pig with a menacing hoot.

Rolling his eyes at Pig, who was now buzzing around the room, he opened the letter. It was from his other best friend, Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday, Harry! How are you? I do hope your relatives aren't treating you too badly! I imagine them to be horrible after what happened last year with Mr. Weasley and the Ton-Tongue-Toffee. _

_I have already owled Ron and had a response and he and I have agreed to meet in Diagon Alley at the Leaky Cauldron on the thirty-first of August, so do you think your relatives would let you away for then?_

_You're present's something I ordered from Diagon Alley during last year after you told me what happened in the fourth task. I thought, since your wand didn't work against Voldemort, you'd have to use more conventional methods if you ever saw him again._

_Talk to you soon!_

_Hermione_

Eyebrows raised, Harry eyed the strangely shaped parcel. He knew it wouldn't be dangerous; it was Hermione, nor Hagrid, but he was wary all the same.

Lifting it gently, he slipped it out of the colourful wrapping paper to find a hard casing which was sealed tight. Groaning, Harry struggled with it for almost five minutes before finally prizing lid and case apart.

Frowning at the dust covering whatever-it-was, he wiped it away using his pyjama top sleeve. Lifting the foam covering, Harry wondered if Hermione had gone mad, or he was seeing things.

It was a sword. Hermione Granger, smartest witch in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had bought him a very sharp and very deadly sword. Sliding his fingers under the hilt, Harry lifted the massive sword, fully expecting it to be extremely weighty. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't. To him, it was about as light as his wand. Swinging the now out of control sword around, Harry hung on for dear life, terrified the Dursley's would hear the clang of the metal, should he drop the sword. Aiming for the bed, Harry let the sword go, and, miraculously, it landed with a slight _oomph!_ on his pillows.

Eyeing the sword warily, as though it would start spinning on its own accord, Harry put it back in its case.

The next owl to reach him was a school owl, a proud barn owl. It dropped its packages and letters on Harry's lap without waiting for him to take them, gave him a disgruntled hoot and soared out the open window.

"Impatient owl," said Harry, blinking after it.

Picking up one of the letters, he was pleased to see it was from Hagrid, the Hogwarts Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Keeper of Keys in Hogwarts. He was supposedly on a mission for Professor Dumbledore during the summer. Harry was glad he'd gotten the time to send him a birthday present and letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday! How've you been? If those good-for-naught relatives give you any hassle I'll send them a hex they won't soon forget! I suppose you'll be glad to hear I'll be back in time for school starting and I've got some real rare creatures lined up for your fifth year classes! _

_I think you'll like your presents, though don't ask me what it does. I'm not right sure myself. _

_Hagrid_

'_This thing is going to bite me, I know it!_' thought Harry, wanting to throw the package across the room, but resisting the temptation. Gingerly, he unwrapped the small brown paper around it and opened the lid of the box. It, like Hermione's gift, was covered in foam.

'_Another weapon?_' thought Harry. '_Wow. I feel like Rambo._'

Removing the foam, he was surprised to find, instead of the weapon he'd been expecting, a phial with a clear liquid in it.

Lifting it out of the foam carefully, Harry examined it. It had a long neck and an oval bottom. The liquid contained inside it swished about noiselessly as he examined it. It seemed to sparkle unnaturally in the light. Dismissing it as tiredness, Harry looked at the neck of the phial. It had intricate designs upon it, of leaves and vines. The material of the phial was frosted somewhat, but not in such a way that it wasn't transparent.

Telling himself to ask Hagrid where he got it later, he placed it back in its foam container.

Picking up the other letter the owl dropped, he was surprised, only a little, to see that, instead of being from Professor McGonagall, as usual, it was from Professor Dumbledore himself. The change in script was unmistakable.

Opening the envelope he saw there were two letters, one from Professor Dumbledore and one from Professor McGonagall. Reading McGonagall's first, he sat Professor Dumbledore's letter on top of the other parcel.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Enclosed is a list of necessary books and equipment for your fifth and O.W.L examination year. _

_Term begins in 1 September. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry groaned. '_I have to deal with Voldemort and O.W.L's?_' he thought, looking dejected. '_Kill me now._'

Picking up the letter from Professor Dumbledore, he took the time to look at the parcel. It was long, much longer than Hermione's, almost up to Harry's shoulder, and a little wider. It was no sword, that Harry was sure of.

_Dear Harry,_

_Many happy returns, dear boy. If I can distract your mind from the joy of being fifteen, there is an important matter to be discussed. It is not directly of Voldemort, though it does touch on that subject. I shall explain more in person, and the parcel you should have received with this letter is a portkey, and will activate at one o'clock tomorrow afternoon. I'm returning it to you, as it is an heirloom belonging to you, one of many to come. Please bring all your things as you will, as I'm sure you'll be delighted to find out, staying with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer holidays. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

'_Heirloom' _thought Harry_, 'What heirlooms? From my parents? Or from further back? Guess I'll find out later.'_

He took the package from the bed and sat it on his lap. Removing the brown wrapping paper, he lifted the lid from the box. Inside, on a crimson satin cushion, laid a staff.

Reaching just above Harry's shoulders, it was solid gold, but seemed to be very light. At the top of the staff was a lion, sitting on his hind legs with his mouth stretched open in a roar or yawn- Harry fancied it to be a roar- and in his mouth sat a ruby, sparkling as though it had just been shined.

Harry's eyes widened as he took in the glory of the staff. '_This is amazing!_' he thought. '_It looks like it could belong to Godric Gryffindor himself!_'"

He stood up and with his staff in his hand, stood in front of the mirror. Tall and proud, he looked every inch the pureblood wizard, despite the fact he was clothed only in Dudley's old pyjama bottoms and a ragged t-shirt.

Grinning to himself, he sat the staff back in its case; he took the letter and parcel from the last bird. It was clearly from Sirius as he was the only other person who would send him a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Happy birthday! I hope you're doing ok after what happened in the third task. I know I told you before I left you at school, but I'm going to keep telling you- be careful and do not let your guard down for a second! One single second is all a Deatheater needs to kill you! _

_You'll be glad to know that I'll be staying with Moony for a while, so I should be able to keep in contact with you and if failing that, Moony will be able to convey my messages to you. Speaking of the old wolf, he says hello and happy birthday. The presents with this letter is from both of us. The first present was my idea of course, but the second one Moony thought of. _

_Make the Marauders proud!_

_Snuffles_

'_Make the Marauders proud?_' thought Harry, his curiosity piquing. He picked up the parcel enclosed, finding it just as solid as Ron's. He now knew how Professor Dumbledore felt- who needed books!- but continued unwrapping the gift nonetheless. Besides, Harry seriously doubted two of the most famed pranksters in Hogwarts would send him a boring book. Besides, Harry seriously doubted two of the most famed pranksters in Hogwarts would send him a boring book.

He was correct, for Messrs Moony and Padfoot had sent him their own handwritten guide to becoming an Animagus! The second book, while less exciting, was no less interesting. It was entitled, 'The Art of Wicca'.

Grinning widely, he immediately opened the Animagus book, eager to read its contents.

'_Congratulations to the proud owner of the only book to ever be written by the infamous Marauders! I am you host, Padfoot!_'

Here, the writing changed from his Godfathers flowing handwriting to a rather untidy script, which Harry had never seen before.

'_He's not the only one! I'm the leader, Prongs! This was my idea! I bet it's my kid that's reading this!_'

The writing changed again, as was the pattern. It seemed the Marauders all wanted a chance to write in the book.

'_No chance! This'll be my kid!_'

'_Oh, God, a mini-Sirius! That'd be awful!_'

'_I can, and will, chop your tail off, Wormtail_.'

'_Ignore them, please! I'm Moony, the real genius behind this book. Even though I'm not an Animagus, I helped them plan the whole thing out._'

'_Yeah, go Moony!_'

'_Now that we have introduced ourselves, we present to you the actual book!_'

(Next page)

The next page was clearly Remus' handwriting, neat and informal, explaining how to discover your Animagus form.

'_To discover your Animagus form you must be fifth year or above to have to proper power level to project the image. The incantation is simply, "Acclaro conformation", which is a Latin phrase, meaning to discover a form. While saying this incantation your wand must be pointed at your head, specifically your temple, to access the correct information.'_

Harry could clearly see the professor in Remus, even as a teenager. He sounded like Hermione giving a lecture, thought Harry, giving an inward grin.

Harry dared not try the incantation for fear that the Ministry of Magic would detect his use of magic and try to expel him.

Storing the Marauders book away in his trunk, he picked up the other book they had gifted him, 'The Art of Wicca'. Having no idea what 'Wicca' was, Harry was immensely curious.

Opening the book, which was tattered and well worn, he read quickly.

'_Introduction_

_Contained within this book is all the knowledge I was able to gather about the type of magic known as Wicca. This type of magic is known mostly to muggles, and seldom few wizards. Muggles in ancient times harnessed the power to draw of the resources of the earth, meaning its very core which is filled with powerful magic. In the beginning few muggles were able to gain complete use of the power, finding it too great, and so they raised their descendents to harness the full power, but to use it only for good. They compiled a set of rules and guidelines, all of which you will find later in this book. _

_The most intriguing aspect of this magic is the fact that if the wizard is a pureblood, without any traces of muggle lineage, they will be unable to use this magic. The closer the muggle relation, it seems, the more powerful the user will become. Also, within this magic there are seldom few rules. One does not need an incantation to exert ones power, one needs only to will it to happen and, depending on the strength of the users will, it will be done. I, myself, as a pureblood am incapable of using this magic; however I wish to pass on this knowledge to future generations of wizards who are not blinded by pureblood supremacy_.'

Harry raised his eyebrows at that. This book, he supposed, must be very old, and, from what Harry knew of wizarding history, pureblood supremacy was more alive than ever. A pureblood claiming to want rid of pureblood supremacy outright one hundred years ago would have been labelled a traitor and killed on sight by any other pureblood families. Even the Weasley's of those days were discreet about being anti-pureblood. Who was this man to have published this book and lived?

Putting his thoughts aside, he turned the page and continued reading.

'_Because of the lack of wizards and witches using this type of magic the Ministry of Magic have deduced that this isn't an offence for underage wizards and witches to use, as ordinary muggles use this brand of magic also_.'

Harry's heart leapt. If he were allowed to use this type of magic outside of school he would be able to protect himself all year round and not need to rely on the pitiful Ministry of Magic to rescue him should Voldemort ever come a-knocking. Harry pondered this thought. Not that he would knock. Probably.

'_During the course of my investigation, I was able to track down a wizard, a muggleborn that is, who could use this type of magic. Upon asking him how he had known that he would be able to use this particular type of magic, he replied that he had developed a spell over the years that could detect the ability to use this magic, for though he was a muggleborn, he still might not have been able to use the type of magic. As I mentioned earlier it all depends on how much muggle one contains. The incantation is, "Compertu Dominatus". The spell, being Latin, means to discover absolute power. Crude, but nevertheless effective. Since Wicca is a wandless magic, the wizard in question did not use his wand, merely said the incantation and willed himself to find the knowledge within himself._'

Taking a deep breath, Harry leaned back, putting the book aside. He repeated the incantation over and over, willing his mind to seek the knowledge he desired. Having sat like this for moments on end, he was shocked when something finally did happen. It felt like someone had switched on a light bulb inside his head. He felt more energetic than he had in days, yet more relaxed. It was as though he had made peace with some part of his subconscious he didn't know he was at war with. He knew that he could levitate the book by his side just by wanting it to move. He also knew that he could bend and warp different shapes without moving a muscle. Such was the power of the magic of Wicca, and such was the power Harry now possessed.

Ecstatic as though he was, something was niggling in the back of Harry's head, something that this new power had awoke along with it. It was more powerful- far, far more powerful- than the Wiccan magic, and not nearly as peaceful.

Harry, feeling no need to destroy the Dursley's house, left it alone for the time being. Surely, he thought, Professor Dumbledore would know more about his powers, even though he was a pureblood himself.

Clearing his bed of his presents and putting them in his suitcase for an early departure in the morning, Harry lay on his bed and looked around the room he was staying in.

Though he had lived in the Dursley's house for almost every year of his life, he could not truly say he had ever felt at home there, nor that the people who had taken him in were truly his relatives. They were people who had been forced to take care of him, not people who loved him. He, Harry, had no family. He had come to that fact long ago, and had accepted it. He would make his own family.

Smiling to himself, Harry leaned back in his bed, enjoying the softness of his covers. Soon he was asleep. And soon he dreamed.


	2. An Early Visit to Hogwarts

_Harry Potter and the Legend of the Brood Pt. II_

_Pairing: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione and Draco/OC._

_Disclaimer: As you may have noticed, this isn't mine. Oh, the horror! Harry Potter and all related characters and places belong to J. K. Rowling. The names Deis, Ryu, Fou-Lu and Nina all belong to Capcom. I just get to play around with their characters. D. _

_Distribution: Want it, take it. Just tell me._

_Feedback: Please._

_Spoilers: This comes after GoF, so be warned._

_Summary: After receiving a letter from Professor Dumbledore, Harry goes to Hogwarts early to meet with him about his previously unknown heritage. A heritage which is bringing a fully grown Brood to Hogwarts to teach him his powers._

_Reviews:_

_**Night**- Thank you very much for the review. I'm glad you like the story, and I hope I don't disappoint! _

_**Wolfawaken- **Thanks for the review, hope this is fast enough for you!_

_**Beth5572- **Thanks for the review, hope this doesn't disappoint._

_**Chelle86-** Glad you liked this! I hope this chapter is ok. I will be furthering the Wicca more as we get into the story. Was the bit about the Marauder's really ok? Because I was trying for cannon, but I don't know if I done it that well._

_Thanks to **Dragon the evil dictator** and **Kungzoune**._

_Now, onto the story!

* * *

_

As Harry awoke the next morning, he had the vague impression that he had somehow become trapped in a landmine.

This, of course, was not the case.

He rolled over, and buried his head under his pillows in a futile attempt to muffle Dudley's loud and aggravating snoring. Soon realising that it was a useless endeavour, he rolled out of bed, and into a sitting position. Reaching out to put on his glasses, he was surprised to find them already in his hand. Brushing it off as early-morning grogginess, he continued to get dressed.

Diving downstairs with the hope of catching breakfast before the Dursley's were awake; Harry was dismayed when he saw his Aunt and Uncle already in the kitchen.

They glared at him as he helped himself to some toast.

"Well boy?" barked his Uncle Vernon, scowling at him.

Harry knew immediately what his Uncle was asking. Everyday it would be the same. He would come in for breakfast and his 'family' would ask him when they would be rid of him. And everyday Harry, to annoy them, would feign ignorance.

"Well what?" asked Harry, his eyes wide.

"Don't take that tone with me, boy!" growled his Uncle, his already red face turning purple. "You know very well what I'm asking!"

Harry scrunched up his face, as if deep in thought. "I'm terribly sorry, Uncle Vernon, but I can't seem to remember what you're asking," said Harry in the most patronising voice he could muster. He inwardly smirked at his Uncle Vernon. The man looked as though he were about to explode!

"Are those- those _freaks_ of yours coming to get you today?" he half yelled at Harry, fearful of waking Dudley up.

"Well," said Harry, "I did get a letter from my headmaster last night saying something about a _portkey _and me going to the _Weasleys_." He almost laughed as his Aunt and Uncle flinched at the magic-related words.

To his surprise, his Uncle's face split into a wide grin. "Excellent news, boy!" he said, smiling nastily at Harry. "We've done our bit- kept you for fifteen years- let that crackpot old fool find you digs from now on."

Harry faltered when he heard his Uncle say that. They were kicking him out? They couldn't do that! Where would he stay?

Then it hit him; the Weasley's! They could take him in, and, in return, he would pay rent. At a very high price of course.

Returning his Uncles smile, he said, "Fair enough. I'll stay at the Weasley's house." Then a thought occurred to him. "Of course, Sirius will be having a chat with you about this. He will be very _upset _that you would kick me out, but I suppose he'll just have to get over it."

His Aunt and Uncles faces drained of their colour and he smiled at them as he got out of his chair.

"Be seeing you, then!" he called jovially as he went back upstairs.

Smiling to himself as he pulled on a cloak with the staff that his headmaster had sent him, Harry felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach and grabbed his suitcase and held it tightly as the portkey activated and pulled him into a world of colours.

'_Round and round it goes…_' thought Harry, just as he came to a sudden halt and landed on his backside in front of a stern Professor McGonagall and a smirking Professor Snape.

"If you're quite finished lazing about, Potter, we have business to attend to," sneered Professor Snape, his upper lip curling.

Harry inwardly scowled at his potions professor and lifted himself off the ground, brushing off his cloak.

Following his professors from the entrance hall to the entrance of the Headmaster's office, he could not help but laugh when he heard the password.

"Neon Nerds," said Professor McGonagall stiffly.

As they spiralled upwards Harry noticed that Professor Snape was no longer with them. It seemed that the man had greeted Harry only to mock him.

Thanking Professor McGonagall as she held the door open for him he stepped into Professor Dumbledore's office only to find the aged wizard was not there.

"The headmaster will be with you momentarily," said McGonagall before shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Nice to see you too, Professor," said Harry sarcastically as he threw himself into one of the squashy armchairs before his headmaster's desk.

Looking around the room, he was surprised to find that Fawkes was not in his usual perch. Turning round to see if the Phoenix was anywhere else in the room he found himself nose-to-beak with said Phoenix.

"Fawkes!" he said, sighing. "You gave me a fright there!"

The Phoenix cocked its head at him, as though mocking him silently.

It was then Harry realised that the Phoenix was not Fawkes, but another Phoenix.

"Ah, Harry, I see you have met our latest guest," said Professor Dumbledore, coming down the stairs from his quarters. "Quite the unusual character, you see, she appeared with Fawkes one morning and has no keeper. She, apparently, does not need one."

"I thought that all Phoenix's were kept by humans," said Harry, frowning at the beautiful golden creature before him.

"It is true that most Phoenix's do keep humans close to them, however there are some exceptions to every rule, as you will know, Harry," replied the Headmaster, giving Harry a knowing smile. "But, on to business." He motioned for Harry to leave the Phoenix alone, which took the hint immediately and flew out of the open window.

"As I am sure your Uncle has informed you that he no longer intends on keeping you under his roof any longer," said the Headmaster, his blue eyes looking less than amused with the muggle man. "However, we have devised a solution to that particular problem."

"Am I going to stay with the Weasley's?" asked Harry, his eyes lighting up at the prospect.

"I had owled Mr. Arthur Weasley with the query this morning and, no sooner had the owl left that it was back with Mr. Weasley's reply," said Professor Dumbledore, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "And, of course, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be delighted to keep you in their home,"

"Thank you very much, Headmaster!" said Harry, his face splitting into a wide grin.

"It is my pleasure, Harry," said the old wizard, smiling. "Now, to the matter at hand. I am sure you will be wondering about the letter I sent you last night, and the gift I had enclosed." He continued when he saw Harry's nod of agreement. "It was the staff of Godric Gryffindor, which has been passed down his line from heir to heir. When your father died, many of his possessions were sent to me so I could keep them safe for you until you were of age."

"Professor, surely you can't mean that-that _I_ am a direct descendent from Godric Gryffindor!" exclaimed Harry, his face displaying shock and surprise.

"You are the last remaining heir of Godric Gryffindor, a mantel passed onto you from your father when he was killed by the heir of Slytherin," explained the aged Headmaster. "Do you recall my words to you after the incident in the Chamber of Secrets?"

Harry frowned, recalling the incident in question. After he had come back from the Chamber with Ginny and Ron, the Headmaster had talked to him about Voldemort and his scar. And when Harry asked him about the Sword of Gryffindor he had replied, '_Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the Hat, Harry'. _

"You told me that I was a true Gryffindor because I had pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat," said Harry, smiling as he also recalled Lucius Malfoy's enraged face as his House Elf, Dobby, had been freed by his own hand.

"Yes, but there was more to those words than the meaning you had presumed. You are a true Gryffindor in the sense that you are the sole heir of Gryffindor," explained the Headmaster, smiling serenely at Harry.

"So is that why Voldemort wanted to kill me when I was a baby?" asked Harry, his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

"I see you have spotted the flaw," said the Headmaster. "Why, if your father was also the heir of Gryffindor, would he only want to kill you? Well, the answer to that goes even further into your amazing ancestry.

There is a legend that has been passed down the purest of wizarding bloodlines, that four Brood came to the wizarding world in ages past, long before the time of Hogwarts," said Professor Dumbledore, with the air of one telling a great tale. "Do you know what Brood are, Harry?"

"No, sir, I've never heard of them," replied Harry, becoming more confused by the second.

"A pity. The legend of the Brood has not been taught for centuries, but it has deeper roots in fact than most wizards will admit," lamented the Headmaster, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. After offering Harry one, who declined, he continued. "Brood are magical beings, with higher than human intelligence, that posses the power to turn into dragons, having been said to have evolved from the giant creatures. They are adept at all forms of magic, although most of the reclusive beings prefer to have nothing to do with the human race after the incident with Saint George, who killed a Brood and tried to lead a rebellion against the creatures."

"So, they used to live among us?" asked Harry, failing to see where the story was going with him as a point in it.

"Yes, since before the dawn of Christianity. They worshipped the more female inclined religions like paganism, and after Jesus was born, did not approve of the propaganda that the female was an accomplice of Satan. Some had began to leave us, but it was the incident with Saint George which had made them leave us forever or risk becoming an outcast among their own people," explained Professor Dumbledore. "But, about an estimated two hundred years before the building of Hogwarts, four Brood appeared in wizarding society. They accepted their status as outcasts among the Brood society and lived their lives among wizards. It is speculated that, far from being outcasts, they had been selected to watch over our race, to keep an eye open for any sign of another rebellion which might lead to the destruction of the Brood. But these four Brood settled into the wizarding community without problem and married and had children, many of which became famous for their prowess and skills. Nicolas Flammel and I, myself, are examples of this."

"You're related to a Brood?" asked Harry, his face clearly displaying his shock.

"Yes, but I do not posses the power of the Brood, as very few of that line do," replied Professor Dumbledore. "There are four more famous descendents of the four Brood than Mr. Flammel and myself. Can you take an educated guess and suss them out?"

"The founders of Hogwarts," he said immediately. The more Harry thought about his idea the more sense it made. What better way to keep an eye on the wizarding community than to teach its children?

"Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor," reiterated the Headmaster. "Meaning that you, also, are a descendent of the Brood."

Harry groaned. As though his life could get any more complicated. "What does than entail?" he asked his mentor.

"There is more than tha to your status as a member of the descendents of the Brood than merely claiming that particular bloodline, Harry," interrupted the Headmaster. "You are an activated Brood descendent,"

"I'm a what-now?" asked Harry, looking confused.

"You have access to the full powers of the Brood," clarified the Headmaster.

"I can turn into a dragon?" asked Harry, his eyes wide as saucers. "Don't you think I would have noticed if I suddenly got twenty feet bigger and had grown wings!"

The Headmaster chuckled and helped himself to another lemon drop. "Quite right you are, Harry!" he agreed. "But the powers of the Brood must be unlocked by another, more experienced Brood, and usually at a young age."

"Well, I won't be getting any powers unlocked then, will I?" asked Harry, eyeing his Headmasters twinkling blue eyes warily.

"That leads us to our next topic," said the Headmaster, giving Harry a wide smile. "A new student is joining our fifth year."

"Sorry, sir, I don't know how that helps me," said Harry, while wondering if the old wizard had finally cracked.

Professor Dumbledore continued as though he had not heard Harry. "Her name is Deis Summers. She has been schooled at home by her parents, but has decided to abandon her _people's_ tradition and start life in the wizarding community."

"She's a Brood?" asked Harry, surprised. "But I thought you said that Brood were forbidden to come into the wizarding world."

"They are, but this young lady has been researching her bloodlines, and discovered that one of her ancestors had been one of the Brood to enter the wizarding community after the ban. And, being only half Brood, she felt that she should not be confined to the Brood community."

Harry nodded. "Is she trained?" he asked.

"She has received the full training of the Brood. In fact, she was late in completing it," revealed the Headmaster. "But she is fully trained and will be able to teach you."

"Is this why Voldemort wants to kill me?" asked Harry, an idea forming in his head.

"It is one of the reasons, yes," agreed the Headmaster carefully.

"Well, if I train hard enough, I can defeat him, and everyone would be safe again!" said Harry, voicing his idea.

"I would not ask you to take that burden upon yourself, Harry," said the aged wizard, sighing heavily.

"You didn't ask," protested Harry, giving the older wizard a glare. "I _want_ to do this!"

"Harry, you must understand, defeating Voldemort is not as easy as it sounds," warned Professor Dumbledore. "He will not wait for you to be ready; he will attack you when you least expect it and he will try to kill all of those close to you."

"I know that, Professor," said Harry, sighing. "But what choice do I really have?" he finished desolately, his face drawn and weary.

"I am proud of you, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore, surprising Harry. "You have proven that you are a true Gryffindor and that you are an opponent well worthy of the Dark Lord."

"Thank you, Headmaster," said Harry, his face reddening with pride.

The Headmaster smiled at Harry, and offered him a lemon drop again, which Harry declined again. "You know, I have yet to have anyone take me up on the offer of a lemon drop, Harry. It would seem that no one likes them," lamented the aged Headmaster.

"They're too sour for my tastes," said Harry, making a face.

"Dear boy, these are not sour at all!" exclaimed the Headmaster, his face breaking into a jovial smile. He produced a small packet of sweets from inside his robes. "Would you like a Neon Nerd Harry?"

Feeling he would regret it later, Harry agreed and received candy more sour than the lemon drops he had tried to avoid. The Headmaster laughed as he watched Harry's face scrunch up.

"Slytherin," accused Harry, glaring at the older wizard.

"Ravenclaw," corrected Professor Dumbledore with a smile. "Now, I'm sure you are eager to get to the Weasley's, so I shall take us to our last order of business. The staff I sent you last night, as I told you earlier, was Godric Gryffindor's, and has many magical qualities. I do not know what any of these qualities are, or what you will be able to do with the Staff."

"So, if all else fails, just bash Voldemort over the head with it?" asked Harry, only half kidding.

"Yes, that will do perfectly," agreed the Headmaster. "Now, I will make you a portkey and you shall see your friends soon."

He took an empty packet of sweets and tapped his wand on it, saying, "_Portus,_" before handing it to Harry.

"Happy birthday Harry," he said, as Harry whizzed off to the Weasleys.

Once Harry was gone, he leaned back in his high backed chair, smiling contently.

The war was already going well for their side, but for how long would their good fortune last?

_

* * *

Aloha!  
Another chapter finished. This story's coming out quite fast, however I am going to concentrate more of 'Rising Sun' for the moment because I've ran into some writers block on that. But, never fear, this, nor any of my other stories, shall not be forgotten!  
R&R people!_

_Love you all,_

_Dannie._


	3. Of Brood and Magic

_Harry Potter and the Legend of the Brood Pt. III_

_Pairing: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione and Draco/OC._

_Disclaimer: As you may have noticed, this isn't mine. Oh, the horror! Harry Potter and all related characters and places belong to J. K. Rowling. The names Deis, Ryu, Fou-Lu and Nina all belong to Capcom. I just get to play around with their characters. D. _

_Distribution: Want it, take it. Just tell me._

_Feedback: Please._

_Spoilers: This comes after GoF, so be warned._

_Summary: After receiving a letter from Professor Dumbledore, Harry goes to Hogwarts early to meet with him about his previously unknown heritage. A heritage which is bringing a fully grown Brood to Hogwarts to teach him his powers._

When Harry landed in the Weasley household there was an instant uproar. He, as was his luck, had landed on the two Hogwarts pranksters, Fred and George.

Mrs. Weasley was over in an instant, pulling him up and brushing off his clothes. "Harry, dear, you look so thin!" she exclaimed after surveying him with a critical eye.

Harry smiled abashedly. "I'm always this thin, Mrs. Weasley, I can't do anything about it," he said, smiling at his friend's mother.

"Harry, mate, I've heard of dropping in, but…" said Ron, grinning at Harry, while giving him a thump on the back. "Guess Dumbledore told you you'd be staying here from now on, eh?"

Harry nodded, and grinned at Ron. "You should have seen the Dursley's faces when I said that Sirius wouldn't be happy about them throwing me out!" he said, laughing at the memory. "I think Vernon burst a blood vessel!"

"Serves them right if he does!" cried Ron, looking indignant. "The stupid Muggles should know better!"

"Ron!" admonished his mother, glaring at the teenager. "I'm sure that he doesn't know the full situation, otherwise he surely wouldn't have removed Harry…"

"He did, Mrs. Weasley," assured Harry. "He just doesn't care."

Mrs. Weasley looked scandalized. But Harry continued, "It's ok, Mrs. Weasley, I'm used to it."

"Well, you shall be used to no such thing here!" she exclaimed, pulling the startled boy into a fierce hug. After releasing him, she held him at arms length and surveyed him once more. "You need to eat more, Harry! We're still eating lunch, you really must eat something!"

She frog-marched him into the kitchen, where Mr. Weasley, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny were all eating their lunch quietly, obviously have been listening to Mrs. Weasley fuss over the newest addition to the Weasley household.

"Good afternoon, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley, smiling at Harry. Harry noticed straight away that the older man had massive bags under his eyes, probably due the large amount of overtime he had to be doing at work. "How have you been keeping?"

"Very well, thanks," lied Harry. "And you?"

"Not too bad, not too bad at all," replied Mr. Weasley. "I'm sure you'll be glad to know that you'll be rooming with Ron," he said, smiling at Harry.

Harry beamed at the older wizard. "I wanted to thank you for taking me in, Mr. Weasley. And I think that it's only fair that I pay rent," said Harry, sounding as serious as he could manage.

"There's no need for that, Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley, shaking her head. "For all that you'll be here!"

"I still think that it is only fair," pressed Harry. "I'd say about five galleons a week, even when I'm at school."

"Harry!" cried Ron, looking flabbergasted. "Do you know how much that is in muggle money?"

Harry shrugged.

"That's twenty-five pound," said Ginny, doing the maths quickly.

"Harry, you don't need to give us a knut, we are more than-" started Mr. Weasley, but Harry cut him off.

"I insist, Mr. Weasley," said Harry firmly. Signalling the matter was closed, he helped himself to some toast.

No sooner had he finished his toast than Mrs. Weasley had swept him into another hug. Releasing him, she smiled at him and said, "You are a great boy, Harry,"

Harry smiled at her and said to Ron, "Is it alright if I take my case up to your room?"

"Yeah, sure mate, let me get it for you," he replied, getting up and heaving the heavy case up the stairs with Harry in tow.

Once they were in Ron's room, Harry saw that the room had been magically enlarged so that another bed could be fitted in easily. Harry grinned at Ron as he sat on his new bed, which was just as good as his four-poster in Hogwarts.

"So, what did Dumbledore want with you before you came here?" asked Ron, stretching out on his own bed.

"I think I'd better explain it when Hermione gets here," said Harry, thinking that his scholarly friend would probably be hurt that he had told Ron without her being there.

"Oh, ok," said Ron, looking a little put out. "So, how come Dumbledore wanted you to move in here permanently?" he asked, hoping for a straight answer this time.

"Well, the Dursley's decided that they didn't want me under their roof any more," shrugged Harry. His surrogate family had never been one to tolerate him, even before he learned of him magical heritage. His fourth year had just made them realise how dangerous that living with him could be.

"The rotten toads!" said Ron scornfully. "Hopefully Sirius will give them hell!"

Harry and Ron grinned simultaneously at the thought of Harry's Godfather bursting into the Dursley's clean home and scaring the living daylights out of the unsuspecting muggles.

"By the way, Ron thanks for the birthday presents," said Harry. "I can't wait to read it!"

Ron grinned in relief. "I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not," he admitted. "But I thought that it would be useful. What else did you get?"

"Hagrid sent me a vial of something or other, no idea what it does. Sirius and Remus sent me two books, one on muggle magic and the other was their own hand-written guide to becoming an Animagus," he started, but Ron interrupted him.

"Muggle magic?" he asked, looking at him in disbelief. "I've never heard of any muggles ever having magic!"

"Well, you're a pure-blood," shrugged Harry. "You need to have some muggle blood in you to be able to use it."

"Can you use it?" asked Ron eagerly. When Harry nodded, he said, "Well, let's see some then!"

Harry faltered. "I haven't actually used it before," he admitted. "I think I know pretty much how to though."

Ron grinned. "Come on," he urged. "If you break something we can always blame it on Fred and George."

Harry laughed at this then, trying to seem casual, he asked, "What have the twins been doing all summer?"

Ron didn't seem to notice his air of feigned casualness and answered, "Driving everyone nuts like a couple of Fwoopers! They've got a ton of money from somewhere, and they've been making all of these weird sweets and stuff! Plus, because they're of age, they got their Apparition licence and keep popping in on you when you're least expecting it." Ron scowled at the thought of the twins appearing in his room and exiting in the same manner in a quick succession all night to keep him awake.

Harry smiled, knowing that his contribution was being put to use. And, as though on cue, the twins appeared in the room with two loud bangs, grinning.

"Why Harry we're wounded!" cried George, looking as though in a great deal of pain. "Not even so much as a hello from you at breakfast!"

"Sorry guys," said Harry, grinning at their antics. "I hear you've been driving everyone up the wall,"

"We feel that, as our duty as the next generation of Marauders, we have to keep up the standards," said Fred, giving Harry a salute.

Rolling his eyes at the twins, he suggested, "How about a game of Quidditch?"

Grinning, the twins disappeared simultaneously. Taking that as a yes, Harry and Ron tore downstairs after them, Harry grabbing his Firebolt on the way out.

After a hearty game of Quidditch, in which Harry and Ron won spectacularly, they ate a massive dinner, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley.

After dinner Harry and Ron did their homework and played a few games of chess, all of which Ron won. After that, they went upstairs and went to bed.

The days continued like this for what seemed forever, but soon enough it was the thirty first of August, and they were off to Diagon Alley to meet Hermione.

Using Harry's _favourite _method of transport, Floo Powder, they stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron to find Hermione already there.

Upon seeing Harry and Ron, she pulled them into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hermione," chocked out Harry, "breathing is becoming difficult now!"

She let go quickly, rather embarrassed. "Sorry," she apologised, blushing. "How are you two?"

"Fine," replied Harry and Ron simultaneously.

"Hermione!" cried Mrs. Weasley, finally coming out of the grate, coming over to hug the girl. "How lovely it is to see you! How was your summer?"

"It was nice, thank you," answered Hermione, smiling at the mother of the Weasley clan.

"Now, boys , you know to behave yourself while you're in Diagon Alley! And, for Heaven's sake, do not even think about going into Nocturn Alley!" warned Mrs. Weasley, turning a stern look on her youngest son, who sighed in reply.

"Yes, mum," replied Ron, while Harry nodded his head.

As soon as Mrs. Weasley was out of sight, Hermione dragged Harry and Ron up to her room and commanded Harry to tell her and Ron what Professor Dumbledore had told him.

After many an explanation later, Ron let out a long whistle. "Brood?" he repeated, shaking his head. "Harry, mate…"

"I don't understand," said Hermione, not for the first time. "What does being a Brood mean?"

"What does it mean?" repeated Ron, staring at the young witch as though she had grown horns. "It means that Harry has enough power to destroy the entire world if he chooses to! Most of the Brood were wiped out by the Guardians of the Goddess Myria's before the Wizarding World began, but then Ryu, the Brood Prince, killed the Goddess and returned the Brood to their former glory." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Eons later, the Brood had become even more powerful, and attained the status of Gods, one in particular being Fou-Lu, emperor of the Fou Empire. Years after creating his empire, Fou-Lu done as his ancient ancestors had done; he entered a deep sleep in order to await his other half, the Yorae Dragon, a direct descendant of the Brood Prince, also called Ryu. Fou-Lu and Ryu became whole and the Brood were exiled from their status as Gods, and went back to being what they originally were."

"Let me get this straight," said Hermione, looking as though Ron were talking gibberish. "The Brood went from being people who could turn into dragons, to Gods, then back to people who could turn into dragons again?"

"I never said they were Gods, 'Mione, I just said they were worshipped as Gods by the ordinary folk. The people of that time had never seen magic, 'cause there wasn't any wizard-folk then," explained Ron. "Anyway, the Brood started to distance themselves from the human race when wizard-folk started to appear. No one knows why- maybe they felt we were getting too powerful or something- but they left us completely until four of their children, Deis, Fou-Lu, Ryu and Nina, came to back to the Wizarding world. They were already famous throughout the Brood although all of them were in their mid twenties. They were named after the four most prominent figures in Brood history, Ryu, the Brood Prince, Fou-Lu, the Emperor of the Fou Empire, Nina, the Wyndian healer who married the Brood Prince and Deis, the Brood who helped the Yorae Dragon become one with Fou-Lu."

"How do you know so much about the Brood anyway?" asked Hermione huffily. She was clearly jealous of Ron's superior knowledge on the subject.

"It was my favourite story when I was a kid," shrugged Ron. "The Brood history is been passed down through the pure-blood families since forever,"

They sat in silence for a moment, absorbing the knowledge Ron had divulged to them. Before long, Ron grinned unexpectedly.

"What?" asked Hermione, with the air of someone expecting to be told their hair was on fire or some such. "What are you grinning at?"

"I can't wait to see Malfoy's face when he tries to annoy Harry and gets his arse kicked!" said Ron gleefully.

"Don't be silly, Ron!" said Hermione, giving him a stern look. "Harry wouldn't abuse his powers like that!" She turned her glare on Harry, who grinned.

"Of course not, 'Mione," he assured her, while winking at Ron. "I'll just… intimidate him a little."

Ron grinned widely at him, while Hermione huffed, and muttered under her breath at them.

"C'mon, 'Mione," said Ron, slinging his arm over her shoulders, "you know as well as we do that Malfoy deserves everything Harry can throw at him!"

Hermione grudgingly nodded, then sighed. "As long as you don't get yourself expelled…" she said, giving Harry a stern look, looking not unlike Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Ron grinned simultaneously, making Hermione groan. "Why do I put up with you two?" she asked, her eyes heavenward.

"Because you love us really," grinned Ron, his face tinting red when he realised what he had said. Hermione didn't seem to notice; she just grinned rather widely, but Harry did. It confirmed what he had suspected since the infamous Yule Ball argument; that Ron had more-than-friend feelings toward Hermione. This didn't bother him in the slightest; except if they hurt each other. But he was almost certain they wouldn't, providing Ron avoided any pig-headed antics.

Changing the subject so Ron wouldn't glow any more than he already was, Harry said, "Shouldn't we go get our stuff?"

"Yeah, we have to get everything before dinner," agreed, Hermione, opening the door.

They followed her out onto Diagon Alley, after deciding the first point of call would be Gringotts, the closest Wizarding Bank, as Hermione needed to change the muggle money she had been granted from her parents.

Next to Madam Milkin's robe shop, as both Harry and Ron had needed new ones, having taken a growth spurt during the summer. They had went to Flourish and Blott's for their coursework books and the boys had practically beg Hermione not to buy any books that she didn't need.

"You almost have a library anyway!" complained Ron, waving his hands at her. "What more do you want?"

"I do _not_ have a library!" replied Hermione, rather huffily. "I have about thirty or so books, hardly a library!"

Sensing an argument was coming on, Harry intervened suggesting they make their way to the apothecary's for the potion supplies they would need, so they could then go for a quick sundae at Florean Fortescue's. . Relenting, they agreed.

They were quick at the apothecary's; the smell now outweighed the fascination of the different slimy substances in the jars now that they had seen it for the fifth, or more, time.

They basked in the sun as they sat eating their sundaes outside of Florean's. They were going to be Harry's treat, however, Florean, remembering Harry from his third year when he spent most of his days there, had given them for free. Harry, of course, had tried to refuse, but the man would have none of it.

Grinning, Harry said to Ron and Hermione on the way out, "I suppose I'll just have to leave a healthy tip,". They grinned in return.

They didn't notice the angry eyes in the shadows watching them as they accepted their sundaes.

Just as they had sat down, Draco Malfoy, Harry's Quidditch and house rival, came out of the parlour.

He sauntered up to their table and sneered, "Can't go anywhere without savaging for food, eh, Weasley?"

He got the reaction he wanted; Ron's cheeks and the tips of his ears burned red and he snapped, "Bugger off, Malfoy,".

"Can't you come up with anything better than that?" drawled Draco, looming over them reminiscent of their dreaded Potions Master. "I had expected Weasley to beg for food, Potter, but I was under the impression that your parents had actually left you at least a few galleons. Or were they just as poor and pathetic as the Weasel's parents?"

Harry, at the mention of his parents, stood up abruptly and faced Draco. The air around him positively _crackled _with magic. "Don't you say anything about my parents!" he snarled, surprising Hermione and Ron with his vehemence. "You know _nothing_!"

Taken aback, Draco didn't retort straight away, which gave Harry the time to get up and shove him brutally away. The force of the shove caused Draco to stumble, and almost fall. He scampered back from Harry, who was calling wild magic to himself.

His hair was flapping around his face due to an invisible wind and there was blue streaks though his hair which glimmered sapphire in the light. His eyes glowed like shards of emeralds, casting a faint green light on Draco's pale face. His skin shone as though he had swallowed the moon whole, almost overwhelming the green of his eyes.

Because of this, he was starting to draw a crowd of on-lookers, and not all of the looks he was receiving were friendly; some of the crowd were supporters of the pure-blood way, and of Voldemort.

Hermione, noticing the not-so-friendly looks, started tugging on Harry's arm, trying to draw his attention away from Draco. She succeeded, but faltered when his smouldering gaze locked onto her.

"H-Harry, we- we need to g-go," she pleaded, tugging on his arm. Glaring at Ron, she tugged harder.

"Harry, mate, we gotta go…" urged Ron, getting to his feet. Together, Ron and Hermione led the still-glowing form of Harry through Diagon Alley while still carrying all of their shopping, ignoring the hushed whispers around them.

Once they reached the room Harry and Ron were staying in, they tried to snap him out of his revere, shaking him.

"W-what?" he yelled, as though been waken from sleep. "What is it?"

The glow around his eyes, skin and hair faded completely, and he slumped into a nearby chair.

"Thank goodness you're back to normal!" cried Hermione, sitting on the bed, sighing in relief. "You had gone into some sort of trance!" she explained at his confused look.

Harry looked at them sceptically. "No way!" he argued. "How could I have done that?"

"I have a theory," said Ron, surprising them. "Before we come to Hogwarts, when we're children, we do accidental magic when we're upset or angry,"

"Of course!" cried Hermione, her face dawning with realisation. "Harry must have tapped into his Brood powers by accident because of Malfoy!"

"'Because of Malfoy'?" repeated Harry, an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean? Why don't I remember?"

Ron and Hermione shared a look. "Mate, he said some really nasty things about your parents," explained Ron, looking angry. "Then you got up and shoved him away, and then you started glowing. I mean, like, seriously glowing!"

Hermione continued, "Your hair went blue, and your skin started glowing like the moon! And your eyes were like emeralds!" She stopped to heave a sigh. "I've never read about anything like it before!"

"No one knows that much about the Brood anymore, 'Mione," said Ron, patting her shoulder, knowing how much she hated to not know about a subject.

He was about to continue when he was interrupted by Percy coming through the door.

"What are you three doing?" he asked, in his usual pompous manner. This year, he didn't even acknowledge Harry's presence like he usually did; shaking his hand and the like. "Come on, everyone is waiting on you!"

Ron made a face at his retreating back as they followed him downstairs to where the Weasley family was waiting.

Mrs. Weasley had a reproving look on her face. "What kept you, dears?" she asked.

"We lost track of time catching up," supplied Hermione before Ron or Harry could reply. "Sorry,"

"Well, try not to get so caught up next time!" she said, smiling, motioning for them to sit in the three empty seats.

"Let's order now, before we starve to death!" joked Mr. Weasley, smiling widely at the trio of Gryffindors. He handed them menu's, but froze when a cold voice from behind him said, "And that would be _such _a pity, wouldn't it, Arthur".

They turned to see Lucius Malfoy, standing behind Mr. Weasley with his wand drawn and a cruel smirk upon his face.

_And that's the end of another chapter! I'm quite happy with this chapter, especially the description of Harry when he starts glowing! D. Anyway, please review! _

_xxx_

_Dannie_


	4. Of Blue Haired Girls

_Harry Potter and the Legend of the Brood Pt. IV_

_Pairing: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione and Draco/OC._

_Disclaimer: As you may have noticed, this isn't mine. Oh, the horror! Harry Potter and all related characters and places belong to J. K. Rowling. The names Deis, Ryu, Fou-Lu and Nina all belong to Capcom. I just get to play around with their characters. D. _

_Distribution: Want it, take it. Just tell me._

_Feedback: Please._

_Spoilers: This comes after GoF, so be warned. Also spoilers from the third and fourth Breath of Fire games._

_Summary: After receiving a letter from Professor Dumbledore, Harry goes to Hogwarts early to meet with him about his previously unknown heritage. A heritage which is bringing a fully grown Brood to Hogwarts to teach him his powers._

_Comments in ' ' are dream sequences, parseltogue or inner thoughts.  
_

* * *

In the Leaky Cauldron there was silence. The patron's had fallen silent when Lucius had entered the pub, in the hopes of not drawing his attention to themselves. Being a Malfoy, and a powerful wizard, earned him respect. Being a servant of the Dark Lord earned him fear. 

Mr. Weasley nodded curtly to Lucius, and said, "Lucius, what a surprise." He stood up, and ignored the fact that the pale man had drawn his wand. "I had thought that you would be rather _busy _at the moment,"

"Yes, I have been," replied Lucius, sneering, ignoring what Mr. Weasley was implying. "But when my son was _attacked_ by Mr. Potter, I thought that I had best sort the _problem_ out myself."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he faced Lucius with one hand in his pocket, gripping his wand. "I never attacked him," he said calmly. "He provoked me, and I removed him from the table I was sitting at,"

Lucius approached Harry, his wand still drawn, by his side. His arm was tense, as though he expected Harry to make the first move. "You had no right to touch my son with your filthy half-blood hands," he hissed, his eyes like cold steel.

"_My _filthy half-blood hands?" repeated Harry, looking amused. "You wouldn't let me touch him, but you'd let Voldemort touch him with _his filthy half-blood hands_?"

"You lie!" snarled Lucius, his wand suddenly at Harry's throat, pressing against his jugular. "I will curse you where you stand, Potter, and wipe their memories, and no one will know any better."

Harry smiled, a cold smile, but didn't say anything. This angered Lucius, twisting his face with fury, and he snarled, "What are you smirking about, boy? You have no plan; the muggle loving fool is far from here,"

Finally, Mr. Weasley intervened, with Bill and Charlie behind him. "That's enough, Malfoy!" he warned, all of them with their wands out.

Lucius assessed the situation. On one hand, he had the possibility of handing the Potter brat to his lord; but on the other he had the possibility of being cursed into a thousand tiny pieces. Finally, he snarled, "You win this time, boy. Next time, there will be more of us," he hissed, and stormed off, his face flustered.

Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Harry, dear, sit down," said Mrs. Weasley, nodding to him. "And ignore what Lucius said; Albus won't let anything harm you,"

The meal passed with Ron grumbling about the twins, who had taken it upon themselves to prank everyone within the vicinity. While lightening the mood, it did have rather interesting side effects. One unsuspecting wizard found himself with a multi-coloured beard. He laughed it off, enjoying the joke. However another wizard, whose robes became tie-dye, did not see the funny side, and chased the twins up to their room, threatening to hex them.

After dinner, they all sat in the lounge area, chatting or reading quietly, apart from the twins, who were still hiding in their room.

At half ten, they decided to go to bed, having to be up early tomorrow to catch the Hogwarts Express.

Harry and Ron made their way up to their beds, both falling asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow.

* * *

_Harry smiled down at the beautiful girl in his arms, and she smiled radiantly back up at him. They moved across the dance floor as one, both intercepting the other's moves, as graceful as a diving swan. _

_Then, the double-doors crashed open, and a man burst through them, out of breath. He was wearing Death Eater robes and mask, and had his wand clutched in his hand. _

"_**Potter**!" he bellowed, reminiscent Harry of his Uncle Vernon when in a rage._

_The hall went silent immediately, and all eyes turned to the Death Eater, wide with fear. Some people backed away while others flat-out ran. _

_The Death Eater pointed his wand at Harry, and screamed, "_**_Avada Kedavra" _**_at the top of his voice. _

_Harry froze for a moment when the jet of sickly green light shot towards him and Ginny, and that second was all the curse needed. Fortunately for both of them, someone shoved both of them out of the way and took the curse upon themselves. _

_The figure, which was covered head to toe in an ink blue cowl, crumpled to the floor, lifeless.  
_

* * *

_  
_

Harry took a sharp intake of breath, and it seared his lungs; the air around him was so cold. He sat up, groaning, and looked at the watch on his wrist, forgetting that it was broken, and had been since the second task.

"Harry?" asked Ron, already up and half dressed. "What's wrong, mate?"

"Nightmare," replied Harry, shuddering as he thought about the person on the floor.

"Bad one?" Ron looked concerned, his face full of worry.

Not wanting to share the details, lest Ron murder him for having such thoughts about his little sister, Harry replied, "Yeah. I can't remember much of it anymore though."

Ron shook his head in sympathy, and started packing the little odds and ends into his case. After getting washed and dressed, Harry joined him.

Soon, they were finally packed, and went downstairs, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny were already waiting on them.

"Why is it always the boys who get up latest?" moaned Ginny, with her head in her hands.

Ron sat down opposite her and said, "You're just jealous you can't sleep this late,"

Ginny retaliated by sticking her tongue out at him, while Hermione glowered at him.

Fifteen minutes later the twins crawled in, both looking like they'd been up all night, with massive bags under their eyes and pale as ghosts.

"Honestly, you two!" cried Mrs. Weasley, throwing her hands up in the air. "What have you been doing now?" She faced the twins, who cowered behind the table.

Seeing the twins were about to be seriously injured, Harry intervened with, "Mrs. Weasley, shouldn't we get ready to go?" He turned his eyes to her with a pleading look on them, and at once, her face softened and she smiled.

"Of course, you're right, Harry," she said, still smiling. "Everyone gather their things together and meet us at the entrance to London,"

She went off to do something or other, leaving the others staring at Harry.

"That was brilliant," said Fred, in a state of awe.

"Simply marvellous," added George.

Hermione, however, was less impressed. "Oh, come on!" she said, exasperated with them. "Go get ready, now! Honestly."

Ron groaned, thinking of his hungry stomach, and buried his head in his hands.

"Serves you right for getting up so late," Hermione sniped, looking decidedly haughty.

Ignoring both of them, Harry marched back up to his room, and dragged both Ron and his case downstairs. When Hermione saw this, she screeched.

"See!" she cried, slapping Ron's shoulder. "You are _so _lazy!"

Ron's head shot up, angry for a moment, then he also caught sight of Harry. He opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off.

"It's ok, guys," he said, sitting the cases down beside Ron and Hermione and plonking himself next to them. "I don't mind." Looking around, he leaned in and whispered, "I put a weightless charm on them,"

Ron looked impressed, but Hermione's reaction was much less positive. "You did _what_?" she almost yelled, causing the few people who were up to turn and give her nasty looks.

Ducking her head, she said again, "You did wandless magic?"

"Yeah, so?" asked Harry, wondering what all the fuss was about.

Hermione and Ron both sighed. They knew what it meant to be able to do all the amazing things Harry was able to do, but he did not, because of his being raised with muggles. Hermione, who had also been raised with muggles, didn't have this problem because of the amount of books she read. "Wandless magic is almost unheard of," explained Hermione, her voice low. "Very few wizard-folk are able to do it. Professor Dumbledore and You-Know-Who are the only wizards alive who can perform wandless magic."

Throughout her explanation, Ron was nodding his head vigorously.

Harry shrugged. "It's probably because I'm part Brood," he said, shrugging. He had become used to all of the strange goings on which surrounded him. If wandless magic helped him defeat Voldemort, who was he to complain?

He waved their concerned looks away. "C'mon," he said, making a show of heaving the trunk with a wink at them. "We better get going."

After many squeals, moans, whines and general noisiness and the trouble of finding two muggle taxis, they had finally arrived at King Cross Station. Only Mrs. Weasley had come to see them off, and she gave them all big kisses before they went on the train.

"_Mum!_" cried Ron, dashing away from her, disgusted. A few people who saw gave a chuckle as they passed.

When she swooped down on Harry, he was far from disgusted. He grinned up at her and gave her a polite kiss on the cheek.

"Now," she said, rounding on the twins, "You two will behave yourselves this year, or, so help me, I'll kill the both of you!" Turning to Ron, she warned, "That goes for you too, Ronald Weasley!"

Ron gave a large gulp, looking rather comical, and nodded vigorously.

Seeing they were sufficiently terrified, she turned to Harry and Hermione, smiling. "Do try to stay out of trouble this year, dear," she said, giving them both a fierce hug.

She smiled at all of them and, wiping her eyes, said "Off you go then," giving them a wave.

They said their goodbyes and trooped onto the train, Fred and George going to find their friend, Lee Jordan, a fellow prankster, while Ginny had sped off to find her friends from her year.

Because they were so late, the trio had trouble finding a compartment to themselves. Finally, Ron spotted one which appeared to be empty. However, upon entering it, they found it was occupied, but only by one most unusual girl.

Her hair was a radiant blue colour, like the summer sky, which was the first thing they noticed. Her eyes were silver, just a lighter shade than Draco Malfoy's eyes. Her pale complexion was also reminiscent of his. She was almost as tall as Ron, making her just shy of six foot.

Her clothes were also unusual; she wore a top that was ripped just an inch below her breasts, making Harry pray she didn't take a stretch, and her jeans hugged her hips and clung to her so well that they almost looked painted on. She was wearing massive boots with metal plates on them and finger less arm-length gloves.

Music was blaring from the earphones in her ears, loud drum beats and techno waves, and she was engrossed in the book in her lap. Her bags and suitcase were sprawled over the seats, making it impossible for the trio to sit down.

"Do we really want to be sitting in here?" whispered Hermione, while Ron snorted.

The girl suddenly looked up at them, startling them with the sudden movement. When she spoke to them it was with an American accent. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there!" She turned off her personal stereo and stuffed her suitcase in the overhead compartment. "There you go, have a seat!"

After putting their suitcases next to hers, they sat down, Hermione and Ron sitting together leaving Harry to sit next to the strange girl.

"Thanks for letting us sit in here," said Harry, while Ron and Hermione nodded, "Everywhere else's packed. We were late getting here,"

"It's cool," said the girl, shrugging, as she took a drink from the bottle of coke which had been resting in between her legs. "Oh, by the way, I'm Deis Summers,"

'_Ah!'_' thought Harry, giving the girl who would be training him. '_That must be why she looks so different from everyone else!_''

"I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione, smiling weakly at the girl, "This is Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter," she continued, pointing at the boys.

"Ron," corrected the red head, glaring at Hermione.

"Cool," said Deis, grinning. "So, you're the boy I'll be training then?"

"That's me," said Harry, nodding, ignoring the looks of confusion he was receiving from his friends.

"Have you done anything unusual lately?" she asked him.

At this, Harry squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, a few days ago, when someone made me really angry I started glowing and my hair changed colour,"

"Excellent!" exclaimed Deis, her pale face splitting into a wide grin. "Your Brood powers are beginning to show themselves! For a full Brood this happens at a few years old, but for a Brood descendent that's marvellous."

"Hold on, hold on!" interrupted Ron, looking between them with disbelief written over his face. "Are you telling me you're going to train Harry to kill You-Know-Who?"

Deis shook her head. "No, I'm just training him to become Brood," she said.

"Harry, mate, you can't be serious," said Ron, a look of disbelief upon his face. "When you said someone was going to train you, I thought you meant someone with experience!"

Deis gave a rather unladylike snort at this. "Excuse me?" she said, smirking. "I'm as experienced as they come!"

"I'll just bet you are," drawled a voice from the doorway. "If I were you, I'd get out of here before the stench of the mudblood overcomes you,"

They turned to the doorway to see the recognisable form of Draco Malfoy, who was lounging in the doorway as if it was built for his own purpose. "Draco Malfoy," he said, nodding to Deis.

Deis smiled saucily as she stood up. Standing next to him, she was almost as tall as he was. "Well, little dragon," she said, leaning close to him, "I think that you should learn some manners." She blew him a kiss before sitting back down.

"Nice going, Deis!" said Ron, grinning.

"Deis, is it?" asked Draco, smirking. "That'd be Deis Summers, then. I've heard all about _you_. You're the little half-breed vampire whore,"

"Step down, Malfoy," said Harry, glaring at the pale boy. "In case you haven't noticed the odds aren't on your side- it's four against one."

Draco sneered at them, but left, slamming the door behind him.

Once he was gone, the trio turned to give Deis surprised looks.

"Vampire?" asked Hermione cautiously.

Deis sighed. She hated having to explain to everyone about her mixed heritage. "My father is a vampire," she started. "He was invited into the Brood colony hundred's of years ago. Twenty odd years ago he met my mother, who is a full Brood. They fell in love and got married, my mother not minding about having children, much to the elder's displeasure. Couple of years later, along I come!"

Ron looked suspicious. "Just so we're clear; vampires are evil, yeah?" he said, rather sarcastically.

At this, Deis rounded angrily on him, her skin with a faint glow playing underneath it. "And who told you that? Did you presume or have you actually met any vampires?" she snarled at him.

Ron looked taken aback. "Everyone knows…" he said weakly.

"Yeah, well, everyone's biased!" she said, sitting back rather sulkily.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a while before Hermione asked, "So, which house do you think you'll be in?"

At this, Deis brightened considerably. "Oh, Gryffindor definitely. Harry and I have a common ancestor; Deis the first,"

"How so?" asked Hermione, interested.

"Deis had two kids, one became the Gryffindor line, the other, the Summers line. Harry and I are, like, twenty-third cousins thrice removed or something like that," elaborated Deis.

"Really?" asked Hermione, interested. A question had been annoying her since Malfoy had made his disdainful appearance. "So, how is it that a vampire can have children?"

Deis shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine," she answered. "My father is Lamia, which means he can breed with other Lamia, but it doesn't explain how I came into being. Some prophet or other blathered on about the Deliverer, which means nothing to me."

"Maybe you're supposed to deliver Harry to You-Know-Who!" said Ron, with the look of 'eureka' on his face. "Of course, after he'd been properly trained," he hastily added on at the end.

"It could be that," agreed Deis reluctantly. "But that doesn't seem right. Voldemort always comes to get his victims. He's not the sort that waits for them to come on by."

They fell silent, pondering the meaning of 'the Deliverer'. It wasn't long after Ron broke the silence, asking, "What magics will you be teaching Harry?" his face alight with curiosity.

"I'm not going to bother with wand-type magic; you're being taught that anyways. Wandless magic too, Brood magic of course and probably mage magic."

Hermione looked impressed. "I didn't know there were so many different types of magic," she said, her eyebrows raised. "I'd done extensive research and I could only find the normal type of magic, wandless and a tiny little bit of mage magic." She looked decidedly put out.

Deis smiled at her, saying, "Don't worry about it, most wizards wouldn't know anything about Brood or Wicca magic 'cause they don't like to admit either exist."

At their bewildered looks she elaborated. "Think about it. All these pureblood morons are going on about how weak muggle-borns and muggles are. Imagine what would happen if the entire wizarding world suddenly became aware that muggles could use magic, a different branch of magic, which can be much more powerful than their own branch depending on the caster! There would be an uproar. Some idiot would try to get it into everyone's heads that the muggles are trying to take over secretly."

Ron snorted. "Sounds like the kind of thing Malfoy would do," he said, with a look of distaste on his face.

"I'm guessing that'd be the kid that was in earlier?" asked Deis, jerking her head towards the door.

"That's him," said Harry, nodding. "His father is a supporter of Voldemort."

"Yeah, I know. My dad told me about the Malfoy's. He said that as far back as he can remember they were a bunch of pureblood morons," said Deis, a look of disgust upon her face.

Just at that point, the compartment door slid open and Ginny came through it, already in her Gryffindor robes.

Looking pointedly at their street clothes, particularly Deis', she said, "Shouldn't you be getting into your robes?"

Hermione stood up, looking a tad panicked. "Are we almost there?" she asked, pulling down her trunk.

Ginny nodded. "If you look out the window you can see Hogsmede,"

"You're right!" exclaimed Hermione, throwing her trunk open. "Hurry or we'll be late to the feast!" She ushered Harry and Ron out of the room and closed the compartment door.

"What do you make of that one?" asked Ron, jerking his head towards where Deis was sitting.

Harry shrugged. "A bit strange, but it's probably because she's Brood,"

Ron let out a low whistle. "I never thought I'd ever meet a real Brood!" he exclaimed. "Charlie's going to be so jealous!"

Harry opened his mouth to reply to that, when Hermione came tearing out of the room, with Deis and Ginny close behind. She ushered Ron and Harry back into the compartment while trying to straighten her robes.

Just as Harry opened the compartment door again, the train slowed to a stop, and people started pouring out of their compartments.

Going out into the station, Harry explained to Deis how they would get to the castle.

"There are carriages that take us up," he said, indicating to the carriages, then did a double-take. Instead of there being no horses attached to the front, there were black horses with leathery wings and a strange dragonish look about them. "What are those?" he exclaimed, walking towards them cautiously.

"They're Theastrels," said Deis, petting one of them. "I didn't know they could be tamed."

"I've never seen them before," said Harry, eyeing the horses with distrust.

Deis gave him a sad smile. "You can't see them until you've seen someone die," she explained, a look of pain on her face.

Harry looked away from the Theastrels. He didn't need to be reminded of Cedric's death so soon. As if reading his mind, Ron's head peered out of a nearby carriage.

"Oi!" he yelled, waving at them. "What're you doing? Hurry up!"

Thankful for the escape, Harry climbed into the carriage at a rare speed. Deis was soon in after him, and then the carriages were off, taking them up into the castle.

Leaning forward, Deis asked, "How is it you're sorted?"

Ron and Harry shared a mischievous grin. When Ron was little his twin brothers, Fred and George, had told him he would have to fight a troll to be sorted.

Just as Hermione was about to explain how, Harry cut in, saying, "Oh, you need to fight a mountain troll,"

Deis gave him a look which clearly said she wasn't fooled by it. "Oh, really? That shouldn't be too much of a problem," she said, sitting back. "Do they supply weapons or are the first years just to run about in fright?"

Hermione gave Harry and Ron a scornful look. "They're kidding on," she said. "You're name's called and you have to try on the Sorting Hat."

"A hat? Fair enough," said Deis, shrugging. "And here I was, looking forward to the challenge."

Ron gaped at her as the carriage came to an abrupt halt and they climbed out. Once outside, he caught up to her and asked, "You can't really take on a mountain troll, can you?"

Deis gave him a look which suggested he was being stupid. "I am Brood. I can turn into a dragon. In a fight between a dragon and a troll who do you think would win?"

Fortunately for Ron, Professor McGonagall saved him from answering. "Miss Summers, please follow me," she said in her usual no-nonsense tone.

She led Deis off to where the first years were waiting and then left them.

The first years looked at her suspiciously. One of the more brave ones asked rudely, "What do you want?" It was a small girl with white-blond hair, and an angular face. She was obviously related to Draco Malfoy.

Deis looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "I am a transfer," she said. "And you would do well to remember that I am much more powerful than you."

The little girl sneered. "I am a Malfoy," she said, as though it made her queen of the world.

"And I am Deis Summers," replied Deis. "Names mean nothing, little girl, no matter how rich your family is."

The girl opened her mouth to say something else, but shut it with a snap when she saw Professor McGonagall approaching.

"Follow me," said the Professor, leading them to the Great Hall where the rest of the student body was waiting. Whispers erupted around them when the caught sight of Deis. The fact that she looked startlingly different from everyone else was enough to start the gossip mill running, but seeing her with the first years while she was so obviously not a first year got it moving at a rare speed.

They soon quieted when Professor McGonagall brought out the Sorting Hat and set it on an old wooden stool.

To Deis' immense surprise it opened at the seem in between the actual hat and the ruff and started to sing.

"_When times were dark_

_And terror was rife,_

_The land was full of _

_Sadness and strife. _

_The power of Hogwarts_

_Was awoken from its sleep,_

_To defend those_

_That lived within its keep._

_The power of Gryffindor _

_Brought soldiers to fight,_

_Those who guarded the castle_

_Day and night._

_The power of Ravenclaw_

_Gave them plans,_

_Unbeatable strategies_

_Created by her own hands._

_The power of Hufflepuff_

_Cared for those who fought,_

_She healed all who needed it_

_Even the enemies caught._

_The power of Slytherin_

_Protected the children within,_

_His power kept them safe_

_And assured them a better win._

_The Hogwarts Four stood_

_Proud and tall,_

_Ingraining themselves into the castle_

_So that it may never fall. _

_Now that you've heard my riddle_

_I hope you can guess the clue,_

_For time is swiftly running out_

_You have until the moon is blue."_

There was a stunned silence throughout the students and most of the teachers in the great hall. Only Professor Dumbledore himself clapped politely through the whispers that spread the hall.

Harry opened his mouth to whisper something to Hermione, but Professor McGonagall finally decided that she would call the roll.

"Abbot, Ryan!"

A little boy with wavy hair crept up onto the seat and hesitantly placed the hat upon his head.

Without a moment's thought, the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!" and the boy went to join his older sister, who hugged him proudly.

"Burns, Graham!"

A pale boy with black hair and eyes went to sit on the stool stiffly. The hat sat silent for a moment before finally shouting, "Slytherin!" The boy went and joined his house table, but the Slytherin's did nothing to acknowledge him.

The sorting went on without interest until it came to, "Malfoy, Charlotte," whereupon the sorting hat decided that Gryffindor should have a Malfoy in its midst's for the first time. The girl clearly felt that the sorting hat had made a mistake, as she demanded to be re-sorted.

"Miss Malfoy, take your seat now!" said Professor McGonagall sternly, looking just as surprised as the tiny blonde before her.

With a sneer, the little girl went and sat at the very edge of the Gryffindor table, as far away from everyone else as she could manage.

When the remaining first-years had been sorted, Professor McGonagall said, "This year at Hogwarts we have a transfer student among us. From Salem Academy, Miss Deis Summers. I hope you will all make her feel welcome here at Hogwarts." She glared at the Slytherin's, who were sniggering amongst themselves. "Miss Summers, if you please."

Glancing at the Slytherin's, who were still sniggering, Draco Malfoy caught her eye, and leered at her. She returned his smirk with a look of loathing and sat on the stool, putting the frayed hat on her head.

"Now, let's see what we have here!" whispered a voice in her ear. "Oh, my! A transfer! Haven't had one of those in a while. From Salem? How is it over there? Last time I had heard anything, quite a while ago, I assure you, they were burning muggles and squibs as witches at the stake!"

Raising her eyebrows, Deis said, "Um, no, no witch-burnings lately."

"Excellent! Now, let's have a little look deeper here… Goodness! Another relation to Godric. Not as close as our Mr. Potter, but still! And a Brood to boot! There's only one place for you, dearie!"

"Gryffindor!"

Relieved to get out from under the hat, Deis shook it off and dropped it onto the stool, and went to sit next to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were all clapping.

Professor Dumbledore stood up as Professor McGonagall levitated the stool off and said, "I will not distract your mind from your stomach with the babblings of an old man. This is the time for feasting!" He clapped his hands and the golden plates on the tables were suddenly filled with food.

Immediately Ron started helping himself to a mountain of food, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron, it's a wonder you never have indigestion!" she said, spooning herself some roast potatoes.

Ginny grinned. "He used to have it all the time!" she said. "But mum made him a stomach-ache potion. It used to be fun, watching him in agony. Puts things into perspective, y'know."

Ron glared at her, but didn't say anything as his mouth was full and he didn't fancy a smack upside the head from Hermione. Gulping down his food, he said, indignant, "Why don't you complain to Deis! She has just as much on her plate as I do!"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but actually caught sight of Deis' plate. It had just as much food, if not more, than Ron's.

Deis shrugged. "It takes a lot of energy to maintain the transformation between human and dragon. Plus the advanced magic of the Brood is harder to control than the magic normal wizards use. If you paid attention to the amount of food muggles consume and the amount wizards consume, you'd see that wizards consume more for the same reason."

Ron stopped, mid bite, a look of confusion on his face. "Hold on, I'm confused," he said. "If I eat more than Harry, and the amount of food you eat relates directly to the amount of energy you use, doesn't than mean I'm more powerful than Harry?"

Hermione looked at him, impressed, while Deis answered, "Not necessarily."

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "You consume more energy because you are taller and broader than Harry. You're growing more than him, so you use more energy. Because you are bigger than him, you need more energy to move."

Ginny, who had been listening in, asked Deis, "How do you know all of this stuff?"

"Yes, that's what I would like to know," said Hermione, also looking at Deis.

Deis shrugged. "It's basic knowledge for all Brood. We need to know to eat our fill so that we can maintain our bodies and our magics healthily."

Satisfied with the answers she had provided, they returned to their meals, hoping to finish them before they were swapped for desert.

Just as the desserts took the place of the main meals, a thought occurred to Harry. He leaned close to Deis and asked quietly, "Why are you eating normal food if you're a vampire?"

"I told you, I'm only half vampire," she replied, also in quiet tones. "I have eat normal food as well as drink blood."

With a look of understanding on his face, Harry nodded. "How are you going to feed? I mean, how do you normally feed?"

"Well, usually a Brood volunteers for me, but Dumbledore said he'd work something out for me here."

"If- if you want, you can feed off of me," he offered, trying to seem casual.

"I wouldn't ask you to do that," said Deis, shaking her head. "My taking blood from you creates a bond between us. If Voldemort sensed that bond he might storm the castle for you. He wouldn't want you to become an even larger threat than you already are."

"Who would you have then?" he asked, indicating around the room.

Deis gave him a mischievous grin. "Maybe I could sink my fangs into that Malfoy dude," she said.

Harry gave a chuckle. "I doubt he'd appreciate that."

Deis gave him a rather Slytherin-like smirk. "I didn't say he had to like it," she said, shrugging.

Ron's eyes widened at this, and he shot Harry a look which clearly said he didn't entirely trust Deis.

They finished off their desserts in silence. Once everyone's plates and bowls were empty, Professor Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands together, smiling.

"Now that I am sure no one will be wandering the halls tonight in search of the kitchens, I will take the time to trouble you with these announcements." His face grew almost stern as he continued, "Curfew is now at ten o'clock, you must be in the commons by then; or suffer detention, and the Forbidden Forest is still very much forbidden; hence the name. Mr. Filch's list has been lengthened to ban anything created by the Weasley Twins."

Fred and George rose from their seats and bowed to the rest of the Great Hall, resulting in a lot of laughter from both the teachers and the students.

"Well done to the both of you!" said Professor Dumbledore, smiling brightly at them both. Professor McGonagall gave the headmaster a stern look, and he hastily cleared his throat and continued, to gales of laugher, "I must impress upon you the importance of education in these dark times. In war, knowledge is power, and to survive the horror's of Voldemort you will need all the knowledge you can lay hands on. Voldemort will effect us all. However the only way he will ever win is if we surrender to him."

The Great Hall became silent once more, the laughter had come to an abrupt halt. "Now that I have given you much more thoughts to ponder than I ought to, I bid you all good night. Prefects, lead the first years to the dormitories."

"Ron, that's us!" hissed Hermione, nudging the red-head in the ribs after he made no move to get up with her.

"Huh?" asked Ron, having clearly forgotten he was a prefect. "Oh! Right! Oi! Midgets!"

"Ron!" admonished Hermione, glaring up at him.

"What?" asked Ron, shrugging his shoulders. "They're tiny! I wasn't that small when I was in first year!"

Harry came up beside him, with Deis in tow and said, "Hey, speak for yourself mate, I think I was that height in third year."

Ron's face darkened at this. "Yeah, that's because those idiot muggles starved you!" he growled.

Harry shrugged, in a what-can-you-do-about-it-way.

Once in the common room, Harry and Ron bid the girls goodnight and went up into their dorms.

"So, what do you think?" asked Ron, studying Harry. "Is she who she says she is?"

Harry didn't say anything for a moment. Then he said slowly, "I believe her. I don't really think that she's lying. I mean, y'know you get that feeling when someone's lying to you but you just think you're being paranoid? I don't get that feeling."

Ron shrugged. "I trust you mate," he said. "But if she kills us all I get to say I told you so."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure you will."

Pulling on his pyjamas, he slid into bed, relishing the comforting feeling of the blankets around him.

* * *

A/N: Oh, my goddess! How long has it been since I last updated? I'm surprised the apocalypse hasn't arrived yet! I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, but sixth year (last year of high school for you Americans) is a bitch. And so is advanced higher art. Grr. Hopefully updates should be coming faster. Hopefully. Please review! Love you all! 

xx

Dannie


	5. Of Powers Awakened

_Harry Potter and the Legend of the Brood Pt. V_

_Pairing: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione and Draco/OC._

_Disclaimer: As you may have noticed, this isn't mine. Oh, the horror! Harry Potter and all related characters and places belong to J. K. Rowling. The names Deis, Ryu, Fou-Lu and Nina all belong to Capcom. I just get to play around with their characters. D. _

_Distribution: Want it, take it. Just tell me._

_Feedback: Please._

_Spoilers: This comes after GoF, so be warned._

_Summary: After receiving a letter from Professor Dumbledore, Harry goes to Hogwarts early to meet with him about his previously unknown heritage. A heritage which is bringing a fully grown Brood to Hogwarts to teach him his powers.  
_

* * *

Hermione looked at the sleeping girl that still lay in her bed, even though it was nigh eight o'clock, and wondered how she did it. Not only could the girl could sleep through Paravati and Lavender's screeching, she managed to look as though it was as silent as night around her. 

Giving up on trying to scream and prod the blue haired girl awake, Hermione pulled out her wand and cried, "Aguamenti!" with a sharp flick of her wand. This spell issued a jet of water from Hermione's wand which drenched her unsuspected victim.

Gurgling, Deis bolted upright and waved her arms wildly trying to hit her assailant. Luckily for Hermione, she had taken a few steps backwards when casting the spell, and was out of Deis' reach.

Wiping the residual water from her eyes, Deis blinked owlishly at Hermione. "What the hell was that for?" she exclaimed, scowling at the girl as she got out of bed, dripping wet.

Hermione shrugged apologetically. "You wouldn't wake up," she said, "and we only have twenty minutes to get you dressed and get down to the Great Hall to have breakfast!"

Groaning, Deis grabbed her wand from her bedside cabinet and cast a drying spell on herself before getting dressed and picking up her schoolbag and hurrying out of the dorm after Hermione.

Once in the Great Hall, Deis and Hermione sank into seats next to Harry and Ron, who had already finished breakfast and had received their timetables from Professor McGonagall. Harry handed them theirs as they sat down.

While helping herself to some porridge, Hermione examined her timetable. She smiled brightly and said, "Defence first,"

She began eating her porridge at record speed.

"Why's that a good thing?" asked Ron, eyeing her. "Not that I don't like the subject or anything, but…"

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Obviously I want to go there early so we can see who will be giving us lessons this year," she said, pausing the onslaught of food into her mouth. "Don't tell me that you didn't notice that Professor Dumbledore didn't announce one last night!"

"I did!" said Ron defensively, glaring at her, "But I figured the new guy would come this morning,"

Hermione and Ron didn't talk for the rest of the breakfast, and pointedly didn't make eye contact as they went to the Defence classroom ten minutes before the bell. When they got to the classroom, they found the door already open and a familiar, ragged-looking Professor was standing in the doorway.

He smiled warmly at them all, and said, "Hello, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Miss Summers. How are you all?"

"We're fine," said Harry, waving his hand as they went inside the classroom. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to be teaching in the letter you and Snuffles sent me?" he asked, quite irritated.

Remus smiled. "I told Snuffles not to mention it in case the letter was intercepted," he explained, ignoring Harry's irritation. "There are a great many parents who still do not want me teaching at Hogwarts, foremost among them the Death Eaters and supporters of Voldemort."

Hermione frowned at the blasé way that Remus was talking about his condition when there was a student, a perhaps untrustworthy student, among them.

Remus seemed to know what she was thinking and said, "I know Miss Summer's father, Alessandro Ammadon, as does Professor Dumbledore, and he is well trusted, Hermione."

Hermione frowned, but didn't say anything. Remus asked Harry, "Have you had a look at the books Snuffles and I sent you?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "I've done the ritual in the muggle magic one, and it worked," replied Harry. "I haven't actually tried to do anything with it yet because I haven't had time to have a look at the rest of the book."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "I think that was the best course of action at the moment since we don't actually have anyone with hands-on experience with Wicca."

"Deis, do you know anything about Wicca?" asked Hermione, peering at the taller girl.

"You need to have some muggle blood in you to be able to use it, plus be human," said Deis. "I don't fit either criterion. Do you know any Wiccan magic yet, Harry?"

"Not really, I haven't really had time to look at the book," said Harry, looking sheepishly at Professor Lupin.

"I wouldn't expect you to know any yet, Harry," said Remus, looking at his watch. "The bell's going to ring soon, so you'd better get into your seats."

As he predicted, the bell went soon after and they all scrambled into seats at the front of the class. Soon after, a slew of students poured through the door, some staring at Professor Lupin, others chatting excitedly. The Slytherins gave him particularly nasty looks as they sat down.

Professor Lupin closed the heavy wooden door with a wave of his wand and started calling the register. He was interrupted shortly after by the door creaking open slowly to reveal a disgruntled looking Draco Malfoy.

The Slytherin dragged himself up into a seat at the back without a word.

"Five points from Slytherin for your lateness, Mr. Malfoy," said Professor Lupin, without looking up.

Surprisingly the younger wizard didn't make a comment, but sunk further into his seat.

Once the register was finished, Professor Lupin reintroduced himself to the fifth years and said, "To start with this year we will be covering the major dark creatures. Who can name any?"

"Werewolves!" shouted one of the Slytherins.

Professor Lupin nodded. "Yes, that's correct, Miss. Parkinson. However, if you have a comment to put forward, raise your hand."

Hermione, as usual, had her hand straight in the air, followed reluctantly by a few others.

"Miss Granger?"

"Vampires," she said promptly. Beside her, Deis rolled her eyes.

Professor Lupin nodded. "Mr. Thomas?"

"Dragons, sir," said the young wizard.

"Any more suggestions?" asked Professor Lupin.

Ron raised his hand, trying not to look at Deis. "The Brood."

"Yes, yes," said Professor Lupin. "One more to go." When no-one raised their hand, he continued, "The Sidhe, but since no one has seen or heard tell of them for centuries I won't begrudge you the point. We will cover the basics of all creatures and, if the Headmaster allows it, have one of each come to the class."

Padma Patil raised her hand nervously. "Professor, isn't that dangerous?"

"If I introduced a feral vampire or a rabid werewolf to the class, it would be. However, I, and Professor Dumbledore, know the people we are going to introduce personally so you need not worry about your safety."

"So, who knows anything about Vampires?" he asked, sitting on top of an unoccupied desk. "Anything at all, even if you think it's a myth."

Several students raised their hands. "Mr. Zabini?"

The aristocratic Slytherin looked at the professor through dark hair. "Vampires are parasitic creatures that live off of the blood they extract from their victims. They can entrap people with their gaze and bend them to their will, much like _impero_."

"Correct, Mr. Zabini, five points to Slytherin," nodded the fair-haired professor. "Miss Granger?"

Hermione said hesitantly, "I read that Master Vampires can have human servants and, if they're powerful enough, have control over one or two animals."

Lupin nodded. "That's also true. Anyone else?" When no one else said anything, his eyes flickered to Deis, but she looked supremely unconcerned. He continued, "No one really knows the full range of vampiric powers; they're too many, too erratic."

At this, Pansy Parkinson spoke in her shrill voice, speaking what Deis had long expected. "We have a vampire right here, why don't we ask her?" She finished by pointing dramatically at Deis, who gave her a cool look.

"Miss Summers is-" began Lupin, but Deis cut him off.

"Professor Lupin, if I may," she said, standing up. When he nodded she said, "It is true that my father is a vampire. It is true that I am a vampire hybrid. However, I posses none of the typical vampiric qualities except for the physical ones- the strength, speed, et cetera. I suffer the blood lust, but have nothing else." Pansy opened her mouth to say something else, but Deis cut her off. "Your neck is safe, Parkinson," she snapped, "because the Ministry shares your sentiment." She held up her hand, where an ugly looking, heavy ring could be seen. "This ring prevents me from feeding on an unwilling person, and it cannot be removed."

Parkinson opened her mouth again to start again, but the bell cut her off and she huffed her way out of the room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione eyed Deis uncertainly as they walked along the corridor. Finally Harry asked, "Are you ok?"

Deis replied with an angry hiss. "I'm just angry," she said, her face contorting. "I know someone would bring it up, someone always fucking does." Her use of language startled them for a second. "I'm just sick of it."

Harry gave her a sympathetic look and said, "Ignore them and they'll get bored sooner or later."

Seeing Deis wasn't going to get out of her mood anytime soon, Ron asked, "What've we go anyway?"

Hermione snapped, "Check your own timetable, Ron!" With that she walked away, going down a flight of stairs quickly.

Bewildered, Ron asked, "Was it something I said?"

Harry shrugged, but Deis nodded knowingly. "Crikey, we've got Divination!" cried Harry, taking off at a run. "C'mon!"

As Ron and Deis caught up with him, Deis asked, "Why are we running?"

"Because- it's ages- away!" Ron gasped in between puffs of breath.

When they finally reached the class, they found everyone else already there, sitting on the puffy cushions and most looking vaguely sleepy.

Almost as soon as they crossed the threshold, Professor Trelawney threw herself at Harry, and cried, "The Shadow of Death is upon you!"

Harry groaned and pushed her off, none too gently, and sank into the last seat- right at the front of the class. Ron and Deis following suit, Deis shooting Trelawney a look of utter disdain.

As Trelawney proclaimed they would be reviewing their tea leaves, Harry felt himself drift off with the thick perfume and incense clouded over him.

He had the vague feeling of falling. The room, or space around him was completely white, as though there was nothing there at all, not the emptiness described in space, but like staring at the sun for too long, then closing your eyes- a brilliant white that hurt the eyes. He couldn't tell weather the space around him ended or continued endlessly.

Far below him, there was a single dot of blue. As he dropped to the ground gracefully, he saw it wasn't a blue dot at all, but Deis. She said something to him he didn't understand, and he said so to her, but she merely nodded and he started is descent once more.

When he landed again he found that it was now black around him and there was a maze around him. With a feeling of dread, he started walking. 'At least there isn't anyone else here to get killed this time,' he thought wryly, and began walking.

Long into the maze, he came across two coffins, one larger than the other. They seemed to be made of solid mahogany with gold leaf inlaid. Harry almost jumped out of his skin as both lids banged open simultaneously and two shambling figures shuffled out.

Both said nothing; their robes were frayed and left no trace of their original colour, and their faces were grey and dead. One of them, the smaller one, had patchy, lank red hair which hung around an almost female face and on the other figure there was patchy black hair.

"Harry…" whispered the one with red hair. "Harry… why did you kill us?"

With a sickening jolt, Harry realised who the corpses were. They were Lily and James Potter, or, rather, what was left of them. Harry sank to his knees, his head in his hands as his mother blamed him for her death.

"I didn't do it," he whispered to himself. "It's not my fault… I didn't do it… I DIDN'T DO IT!" he screamed at last.

With a _whooshing_ sound and a rush of sweet wind, the corpses were gone as were the coffins. The maze was bright and cheery and there were animals playing in the bright bushes and trees.

Before him was a single path that stretched into the light. With a feeling of joy, he ran down the path. When halfway down the path, he felt something come up beside him. Looking to his side he saw a massive black leopard running with him. It didn't seem to be trying to eat him, so he let it run with him.

When he reached the end of the path, the panther disappeared. He kept running until the light engulfed him and he appeared somewhere else completely.

He was standing in a rocky valley, with nothing but mountains and rocks around him, and, directly in front of him, an electric blue baby dragon.

It had overly large eyes which reflected his face within their depths. His wings were small and underdeveloped. His hands and feet were webbed but utterly clawless. His face was short, much like a bulldogs, and had two stumpy horns. He was sitting on his hind legs, staring at Harry.

Harry held his hand out to see if the little dragon would bite it, but the electric blue lizard nuzzled it, much like a cat would.

When the dragons head touched his hand, it disappeared, and Harry was hit by a shockwave, and fell onto his back. There was another shockwave and the valley disappeared, to be replaced by the Divination room.

He bolted upright and grabbed onto Ron's arm to steady himself, but Ron cried out in pain, and jerked away, causing Harry to fall back onto his back, his legs flying up and knocking Ron off his squashy seat. He tried to grab onto the table, but Deis grabbed his hands and pulled him upright.

Luckily, the bell had gone just as he had come out of his vision, and no one really noticed him sending Ron flying off of his chair.

With gritted teeth, Deis said, "Harry, calm the hell down." She was still holding onto his hands, and looked to be in pain.

Harry took a deep breath, and tried to stop his heart from beating quite so fast. Once he had his pulse under control, Deis let him go, rubbing her hands, which had scorch marks on them and were an angry red.

Harry stared at his hands in wonderment. He had felt the pulsing of electricity running through his veins, and the rush of energy course through his very being as he woke up.

"What was that?" he hissed angrily at Deis as they left the classroom.

Deis pulled he and Ron into an empty classroom. "The vision you just had- that was my fault. I had to awaken your powers soon, so I did it when you fell asleep," explained Deis. "Whatever you saw was the way you see your mind," replied Deis.

"I was in a maze," said Harry, almost wonderingly. "I- I saw zombies of my parents…"

"There's always a mental test you need to do before your powers can be accessed."

"It was horrible," admitted Harry. "It- it looked so real." He shivered, even though light was pouring through the dust-covered window.

"It's over now, mate," said Ron, giving Harry a friendly slap on the back. "It was never real, really."

Harry nodded, still pale. "What're we late for?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, I'd guess," said Deis, peering out the window. "I can see Hermione from here, actually. She's looking rather pissed."

"Bloody hell!" cried Ron, dashing out of the room with Harry hot on his heels. Deis stayed in the classroom for a moment, then went over to an unused desk and hauled Draco Malfoy up by his collar.

"Enjoying eavesdropping, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked casually as she sent him flying on his backside. She hauled him back up and asked, "How much did you hear?"

Draco gasped and choked out, "Nothing! Nothing, I swear!"

"You lie!" snarled Deis, appearing angry now. She dropped him again. "I smell it on the very sweat of your body, your very pulse, beating like a frightened bird at a cage!"

Draco scrambled away from her, dust covered robes flying. Deis grabbed the back of his leg with one hand and dragged him further into the classroom, closing the door with a wave of her wand.

She pulled him upright and slammed him against the wall and hissed, "What did you hear?"

He gasped for breath and wheezed, "I only heard something about some power Potter had and that you awakened!"

Deis smiled an unfriendly smile. "And are you going to tell anyone? Like, say, your father or Voldemort?"

"I- no. I'm not going to tell anyone at all," whispered Draco, defeated.

"Good boy," said Deis, releasing him. "If I hear one whisper of this, you will find yourself devoid of blood. Got it?"

Draco nodded vigorously and Deis left him there.

She wandered around the corridors, looking for the Entrance Hall. She passed many un-open doors and windows, and found she could no longer see the class.

Eventually she just sat in a chair in an empty classroom, confident that someone would find her.

* * *

Harry and Ron ran from the bottom of the divination tower to right outside Hagrid's hut. 

Hermione gave them no sympathy for their tardiness, but Hagrid didn't seem to mind. He led the class over to a small, stone shed which was just big enough for him to get into. Once he'd squashed inside, Hermione hissed, "What took you so long? Where is Deis?"

Harry looked around, just noticing that Deis wasn't with them. "She must still be in the tower," said Harry. "I'll- "

"You'll do no such thing!" said Hermione. "She's late, her fault, not yours. Ok?"

"Ok," said Harry, shrugging, as Hagrid came out of the shed.

"'Right, you lot! Got a real treat for yeh!" said Hagrid loudly, as he held something in his arms. It appeared to be a snake with wings.

Most of the class gasped and jumped back, Ron and Hermione included, and the creature gave them a baleful look and curled around Hagrid's arm.

Its scales were poison-green, shining brightly in the sunlight. Its wings were folded and leathery, and looked very slimy. Its eyes were amber as any werewolves, and were currently studying him with interest.

"This here's a wyrm, or Tiamat," said Hagrid, beckoning them closer. "We foun' 'im abandoned in the fores'. He's only a hatchling, so 'e can' breath fire jus' yet."

Then he asked what the class was hoping he wouldn't- "Who wan's ta hold 'im?"

Seeing no one else was going to volunteer, Harry stepped forward, sighing.

"Grea' Harry!" exclaimed Hagrid, letting the Tiamat fall into Harry's hands. The wyrm immediately clawed its way around Harry's arms and draped itself around Harry's shoulders, nuzzling his neck.

"Would yeh look at 'tha!" said Hagrid, slapping his knee. "Here, give 'im some 'o this," he said handing Harry some wet, raw fish.

Cringing, Harry offered some of the fish to the little wyrm, who gladly accepted it, gulping it down with a vigour which surpassed even Ron.

"This one here," said Hagrid, "can' yet fly very well, 'cause he's a water-dwelling wyrm."

Hermione said, "But aren't Tiamats found only in tropical climates?"

"Righ' you are Hermione!" said Hagrid, still handing Harry fish. "Tha's why I was righ' confused when we found this little guy."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the little wyrm, who gave an '_eep_' and curled up around Harry's neck, who stroked it comfortingly and said to Hermione, "Stop glaring at it, Herm, otherwise it'll strangle me."

Thinning her lips, Hermione looked away from the little wyrm which immediately relaxed.

Hagrid opened his mouth to say something else, but the bell went, signalling the end of the class.

Trying to pry the wyrm off of his neck, Harry asked, "What've we got."

"Transfiguration," replied Hermione before Ron could even get his timetable out of his pocket.

"Oh, bloody hell, get off!" cried Harry, pushing at the tightly coiled Tiamat. "McGonagall'll kill us if we're late for our first lesson. Hagrid! How do you get this off?"

The half-giant looked at Harry worriedly. "Las' time he did tha' I 'ad tae wait 'til 'e fell asleep."

"I can't go to classes with this round my neck!" exclaimed Harry. "Snape'd have a field day!"

Hagrid shook his head. "Hittin' him over the head woul' get 'im off, but I can' do tha'- he's jus' a baby!"

"Oh, come on Harry, we'll just have to go," said Hermione, pulling him away.

Sighing Harry ran after her, all the way up to the Transfiguration, where the found the class seated, but no Professor.

"Excellent, we won't get any points taken off," said Ron, flopping into a chair.

"Yeah," said Harry, looking around the classroom warily. In the seat in front of him, he saw Hermione doing the same. Behind the desk, on the chair, suddenly sat Professor McGonagall, obviously just changed back from her feline form.

"May I enquire as to why you three are late?" she asked, giving them a piercing look.

Harry pointed to his neck, where the little Tiamat was coiled. "I was trying to get this wyrm off of my neck," he explained.

"Great Merlin, Potter, stand still!" cried McGonagall, leaping off of her chair and doing some of the quickest spellwork Harry had ever seen; she had the Tiamat off in a second. She held it away from her, and asked crisply, "Did Hagrid warn you that Tiamats are known for choking people?"

"You, Goyle, take this to Hagrid," she said, passing the hissing wyrm to Goyle, who looked at it nervously.

Once he was gone, McGonagall continued, "The Ministry of Magic is concerned at the lack of young **animagi, and as such has integrated the learning of it into the course. Today we will see what form you will take. The spell is _fetor formals _and you will be doing this in pairs,"**

**As Harry and Ron paired up, Hermione searched the class for a partner. Seeing Neville was without a partner, she went to partner him, but was intercepted.**

**"Hey," said Deis, coming up from behind her, "wanna partner?"**

"Sure," said Hermione, with feigned calm. "You want to try first?"

"Sure," said Deis, raising her wand. "_Fetor formals!_"

With a cry, Hermione disappeared. In her place, was a dolphin, writhing and flapping, without air. After a minute, she was back to normal, gasping for air. She got up, glaring at Deis, as Lavander exclaimed, "Ooh, Hermione, a dolphin!"

Hermione turned the glare on her, her lips thin, but didn't say anything.

"Five points to Gryffindor," said McGonagall, nodding to Deis.

"Excellent, Hermione, you could go see the Giant Squid and the Merpeople!" said Ron, grinning. He immediately stopped when Hermione glared at him. He turned away and nudged Harry, "C'mon, c'mon, do me!"

"Gee, Weasley, I didn't know you were gay," sneered Pansy Parkinson, who had overheard, which Crabbe and Goyle guffawed loudly.

Ron turned a deep shade of red which clashed horribly with his hair, but Deis said, "That's rich coming from you Parkinson, 'cause I've only been here for two days and already I've heard that you'll take anything that comes your way."

Parkinson spluttered and turned almost as red as Ron, but was unable to come up with a suitable comment, and turned away.

"Well, there was something I didn't need to know," said Harry, raising his wand. "_Fetor formals!_"

Immediately, Ron changed and slowly turned into the golden king of the jungle; the lion. Clearly pleased with himself, he opened his mouth and roared as loud as he could; the sound echoing off of the castle walls.

"Goodness gracious!" Mr. Weasley, there was no need for that!" reprimanded McGonagall crossly, clearly having got a fright.

Ron snorted at her, before turning back into his usual self.

"Here goes nothing, then," he said, raising his wand. "_Fetor formals!_"

For a moment, nothing happened and both Ron and Harry's face fell. But then he cried out, and, instead of shrinking, grew larger.

His torso, and arms stayed the same, but from the waist down he became encompassed in a white glow. Gritting his teeth with the pain, Harry stared as his legs transformed into the body of a horse, with a shining black coat. His face didn't change extremely, his eyes took on the dark glint of the horses had, and his hair grew further down his spine, much like a horses mane.

When the transformation had started, Harry had been sitting beside Ron. The desk he had been sitting at was now firewood, as was his chair and the desk behind him had been pushed back. Ron was being helped from the floor by Hermione, who cast a dark look at Deis. Deis replied, "I didn't know that would happen."

Harry shuffled on his hooves, feeling very self conscious as his robes had disappeared in the change. He noticed Paravati and Lavander staring at him raptly, and blushed deeply. He turned to Professor McGonagall, knocking another desk over in the process.

"Dear Merlin, Potter, stand still!" cried McGonagall, looking very flustered. "Good Lord, a Centaur!" she murmured under her breath. "You should change back soon, Mr. Potter."

Indeed, as soon as she finished her sentence, Harry started growing smaller again, and finally achieved human form. He grinned at the class, all of which looked at him with undisguised amusement. Even Pansy Parkinson couldn't find a bad thing to say.

"Continue your work," said McGonagall, taking Harry aside, after repairing the desks. "Mr. Potter, what you have just achieved should be impossible. No one, not even Merlin, ever had the power to achieve magical animagus form." She leaned in to whisper, "Be sure to ask Miss Summers about it." When Harry nodded, she said, "Back to your seat, then."

Harry scrambled back to his desk, and sat next to Ron. After relaying what McGonagall had said whispering, Deis replied, "I know, I heard. I'll talk to you tonight, when we start." There was no doubt in anyone's mind, what exactly Harry was going to start.

Harry nodded and asked, "So, what's your animagus form, Deis?"

"Don't have one," she replied. "None of us do,"

Hermione frowned and said, "But Harry-"

"Is less than a quarter Brood," said Deis. "It's only by a twist of genetics that he has any powers at all."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Now that everyone's quite finished, the bell is about to go. For those who are interested, there will be classes for those that wish to become animagi. If you are interested, sign your name on the parchment on my desk."

The bell went and McGonagall said to Harry, "Walk with me, Potter,"

Harry hurried over to the Transfiguration Professor after making Ron promise to sign him up.

"Potter, I don't want you putting your name down for the lessons," she said without preamble. "I have wiped the pupils' memory of your animagus form, as Voldemort would doubtless find the information his various channels. You cannot let this information fall into the wrong hands," she warned.

Harry nodded, anger bubbling up inside him. Because his animagus form was a bloody centaur, he wouldn't learn to change!

He was about to say something when something occurred to him- Sirius had given him a book of how to become an animagus! He could learn in secret!

Nodding again, he ran up to the list, where Hermione and Ron were, just about to sign their names and grabbed the quill from Hermione. "C'mon, I've got a plan," he hissed, cutting of whatever she was about to say.

He pulled them both out of the classroom, where Deis was waiting.

"Sirius and Remus gave me a book on how to become an animagus! We don't have to go to McGonagall's class!"

Hermione gave him an odd look. "Harry, becoming an animagus is dangerous and difficult- you could end up half and half-"

"Wouldn't make much of a difference to you, mate," laughed Ron.

Hermione continued as though she hadn't heard Ron's comment, "And without supervision could be trapped that way! Besides, it's illegal to become an animagus without registering!"

Harry nodded, then said, "McGonagall forbade me from learning to become an animagus with her. She thinks that Voldemort shouldn't know."

Hermione's protests died. "And I know that I can't do this without you and Ron here to help me," he continued, with a pleading look in his eyes.

Hermione subsided. "Oh, alright!" she exclaimed, "But only because I know, without me, you two'd end up stuck half-and-half."

Ron grinned, slinging an arm over her and said, "It's because you love us,"

They both realised what he'd said, and simultaneously turned bright red.

Swallowing a laugh, Harry cleared his throat, saying, "As much as I'd like to stay outside Transfiguration all day, we've got Charms next."

Still both blushing furiously, Ron and Hermione followed Harry away from the classroom, with Deis trailing behind, laughing quietly.

When they reached Charms, having no plausible reason for being late, had five points taken off apiece. Hermione sat down with an aggravated look at Ron and Harry, who had the grace to look sheepish.

Since Hermione had sat next to Neville, there was only one seat left for Deis; next to Draco Malfoy, who was sitting as far away from the other Slytherins as humanly possible without sitting amidst Gryffindors.

As Deis slid into the seat, Harry gave her a sympathetic look, but Deis, oddly, shook her head.

As Professor Flitwick welcomed them back to school and talked about the O.W.L's, Draco whispered to Deis, "I know what you are Summers,"

Deis feigned surprise; "Egad! How shall I live?" She continued normally, "It's common knowledge that I'm a vampire, numb-nuts. Besides, we covered this on the train here."

He shot her an angry, impatient look. "I know about your mother," he said, his voice dropping even lower, "I know you're part Br-"

He was cut off by Deis' hand clamping over his mouth. She whipped out her wand, cast a sleeping spell on him and said loudly, "Professor Flitwick, Draco's not feeling very well, he's fainted. I'm going to take him to the hospital wing,"

Without waiting for the miniscule wizard to say anything, she swept out of the door, Draco floating behind her.

Once she found a suitably deserted corridor, she let him drop to the floor after waking him up.

As he got up, grumbling about being dropped on the floor, she demanded, "Who told you?"

Draco cast her a look that suggested she was asking an extremely stupid question. "No one told me, you cretin. I worked it out for myself after you threw me against a wall- I fine, thanks for caring-" he added sarcastically, "and, just so you know, the hair's a dead giveaway."

Deis' eyes flashed angrily and she grabbed him by his tie and lifted him off the ground. "If you know all that, then I'll just have to kill you then, won't I?" she asked, casually, and Draco's eyes widened. "I mean, I can't you run to Death-Eater Daddy, now can I?"

Draco spluttered, trying to say something, but couldn't, due to Deis' firm grip on his throat. He flailed weakly, his breath slowly fading. Just as he was sure he was going to die, Deis dropping him, cursing.

His breathing ragged, he looked up to see why she had dropped him, and found that her hands had frozen solid. Glaring at him, she drew her power to her.

Her skin took on a reddish tinge, and the ice on her hands started melting post-haste. When the ice was a puddle on the floor, she picked Draco off the floor and asked him the most random question; "What do you know about your family history."

Draco blinked and said, "Well, I know that we're from France originally, and that we predate the Hogwarts Four." He fixed his tie and snarled, "By the way, thanks for almost killing me."

Deis shrugged and said, "I wouldn't have killed you." She faced him. "You must have a Brood ancestor."

Draco scoffed. "What makes you think that I could be Brood?" He looked scared under his mask of disbelief, as though being a Brood was the worst thing that could ever happen to him.

"You almost froze my damn hands off, Malfoy. Whatever Brood you have in your ancestry is ice in part without doubt."

Draco's face fell, and he snarled, "I am not Brood; get it through your thick blue head!"

He pushed away from her and stormed away down the corridor.

Deis made a face at his retreating back and said, "Jeez, denial ain't just a river in Egypt."

* * *

Harry sat with his head in his left hand, lazily flicking his wand at the button he was supposed to be making spin in mid air. Hermione had, of course, made hers spin. 

After Deis had made her abrupt exit, Hermione had given Harry a knowing look. That look suggested Hermione thought that Deis was a spy for Voldemort. Ron seemed to agree with Hermione, but like he didn't really know what to believe.

Harry had to admit that Deis was acting strangely; missing classes and diving out of them and sitting next to Draco Malfoy. But then, he'd only known her for a day; maybe she usually acted like this.

Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing a large part of her personality, and that it wasn't a part he was going to like.

As Flitwick came round, he asked Harry to show him what he'd done. Harry obligingly said the incantation, and the button rose into the air and started to turn, but then span out of control, ricocheted off of the walls, smacked a few desks than hit Seamus between the eyes and knocked him off of his seat before falling to the floor.

Professor Flitwick looked at Harry in surprise, and said, "I must say, Mr. Potter, even though you did not get the charm itself right, it takes a fair amount of power to lose control as you did."

Harry blushed deeply, and mumbled an apology, but Professor Flitwick just summoned the button and said, "Try again, Mr. Potter, with control,"

Harry said the incantation again, willing the button not to his Seamus on the head again. The button rose into the air, the same as before, but twirled prettily, as though on display. Harry felt a rush of pride; and the button rose higher, as though a reflection of his pride. With a flash and a spark, the button glowed gold and when the glow faded, the button was still golden.

"Great Merlin!" cried Professor Flitwick, as the button landed in his outstretched hand. "Potter, I think this is solid gold!" The small wizard gave an excited squeak and cast a spell on the button to check if his presumption was correct. "Mr. Potter, could you try again?" He handed Harry another button.

Harry looked at the expectant faces around him. Some of the students had a look of awe on their faces, but others looked suspicious. Ducking his head, Harry obliged by repeating the incantation and trying to will the button to become gold.

Instead of rising into the air, the button just turned gold, causing Professor Flitwick to give another excited squeak and topple off out of sight.

He told everyone to continue their work, but gave Harry a knowing look.

After Charms, many people edged away from Harry. To see someone perform alchemy- a school-boy no less!- was an awesome sight and Harry- being infamously odd- didn't want to be known for being any more odd than he already was.

"How did you do that, Mr. Potter?" asked Professor Flitwick, who had kept Harry behind, much to his chagrin.

"I-I'm not sure I'm allowed to talk about it, Professor," admitted Harry.

"I see. Is Professor Dumbledore aware of this?" asked Professor Flitwick, peering down at Harry from his pedestal.

"Not of the gold thing, but of the general idea, yeah," answered Harry, ducking his head.

"Then you may go," said Professor Flitwick, handing Harry a note explaining his lateness.

Harry ran all the way to his next class, hoping against hope that Snape wouldn't be there yet either. When he skidded to a halt just outside the classroom and peered inside, he almost groaned aloud. Not only was Snape there- he had already set the work and all was silent.

He opened the door as noiselessly as he could and crept into the room. By some miracle, Snape didn't look up from his writing. Harry snuck into the last desk available- next to a Slytherin named Blaise Zabini, who kept to himself.

He probably would have gotten away with it if the chair he had sat on hadn't had rotten wood. It collapsed as Harry sat on it- but he stayed sitting on thin air. The chair itself made a loud 'thunk' as it hit the dungeon's stone floor.

Snape looked up lazily with a look of pure smugness.

'He knew when I came in,' thought Harry, angrily. 'He was waiting.'

"So nice of you to join us, Mr. Potter," said Snape. Harry gritted his teeth, got up and handed Snape the note from Flitwick.

"Held behind? Tut-tut, such a pest you make of yourself, Potter. How uncommonly like your father you are," sneered Snape. "He was always lagging between classes, holding the teachers up, strutting around the castle as though he owned it,"

To his friends' surprise, Harry said, rather calmly, "You know, Professor, you tell me this every year, and if my skull is as thick as you think it is none of anything you say will be going into it."

"I have no doubt that your skull is as thick as dragonhide, Potter, however, one must try," said Snape, while the Slytherins snickered. He continued more quietly, but loud enough that the rest of the class could still hear, "I know that you run around thinking your father was a saint and a great wizard, Potter, but know truth; he was a great bullying twit who hadn't the sense to know when to quit- why do you think the Dark Lord killed him? Because he was a great adversary? Hardly- because he annoyed him. Because he was a Potter- no other reason-"

Harry strode forward and grabbed Snape by the front of his robes, and being roughly the same height as him, and hissed into his ear, so none of the class would hear, "My father was killed because he was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, and that's the truth!" He let go of Snape, without moving backwards, and felt a surge go through him, and suddenly Snape wasn't there anymore- and the door behind the desk was off of its hinges, and dust poured out.

The Slytherins all rushed into the room to see if their fallen Head of House was alright, while the Gryffindors looked at Harry in half-admiration and half-fright.

The dust cleared and Snape was in the doorway with his Slytherins behind him. He snarled at Harry, "I'll see you expelled for this, Potter." He looked at the classroom and said quietly, dangerously, "Get out,"

The class didn't need telling twice; they abandoned their work, grabbed their stuff and were out the door post-haste.

Once all of the other students had wandered off- most shooting odd glances at Harry- Hermione dragged Ron and him into an unused classroom.

"I don't know what to ask first- when you learned the secret of alchemy or when you learned to blast people through doors!" said Hermione shrilly.

"They were both accidents," Harry rushed to assure them. "I'm losing control of my magic!"

Hermione set her jaw. "We need to get Deis,"

"_Accio_ Marauders Map!" cried Harry, with a swish of his wand. A ragged old map flew through a nearby wall and into his hand.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," said Harry, tapping the map with his wand. Instantly lines started appearing, forming corridors and passageways.

"Found her! Ugh, she's with Malfoy!" said Ron, pointing at the map. "On the third floor- where the Mirror was."

"I think we should go and see her- and enquire as to what she's doing with the son of a Death-eater," said Hermione, striding off in the direction of the third-floor corridor with Harry and Ron after her.

The third floor corridor was in a state of disrepair that surpassed anything they'd expected- the dust was thick and they left footprints as they walked- much like walking in snow- parts of the wall were damaged and cracked and there was no longer a door to the room where Fluffy, the massive three-headed dog, was.

They peered from round the corner, to see if Fluffy was asleep, but could not find him, much to their amazement.

"D-do you think she ate him?" asked Ron, as they went into the room.

"Surely there would be evidence if she had- bones or s-something," replied Hermione, her stutter betraying her attempt at fearlessness. "I wonder what she d-did do to him…"

The answer literally ran into her- a miniature Fluffy, nuzzling at her feet. Shrank and docile, he whined at her.

"She shrank him?" cried Ron, incredulous, looking at the miniature three-headed dog. "He- he was about three times the height I am now!"

"That would have taken an extraordinary amount of power…" said Hermione. "To shrink something that big…"

"Guys… Shouldn't we get going before Deis moves," said Harry, without looking at Fluffy.

Ron and Hermione nodded, and leapt down the trap door after him. They sank through the Devil's Snare and hurried into the key room. They spotted the right key immediately- due to its looking more bedraggled than ever. Ron started to hand a broom to Harry, but Harry already had his wand in his hand.

"_Accio_ key!" he said, and the key flew into his hand. He grinned at Ron, and said, "A lot easier than chasing after it."

Hermione shook her head. "I'd bet anything those key's had a no-summoning charm on them," she said.

Harry shrugged as he slipped the key into the lock and turned it. It didn't really matter to him, whether or not he was supposed to be able to do something or not- as long as he didn't abuse the power, what did it matter, really?

They walked quickly through the chessboard, which was still recovering from the beating Deis gave it- smashed pieces coming back together, rebuilding themselves. Dashing through the next door, they found the flames of the logic room even higher than they remembered- and all of the bottles were empty- spilled on the stone floor, undoubtedly to make sure no one followed.

"Well, bugger," said Ron, eyeing the spilled potions.

"_Aguamenti!" _cried Harry, sending a jet-stream of water at the high flames, which immediately doused.

As they stared in amazement, Hermione pointed out, "You shouldn't have been able to do tha either Harry, Those were magical flames- only the potion designed to withstand them should have got us through."

"Well, just because he shouldn't be able to do something, doesn't mean he ever doesn't," said Ron, walking forward with Harry and Hermione,

Hermione didn't have a reply for that.

They found Deis and Draco sitting on the steps before the Mirror of Erised.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" cried Ron, unable to stop himself. "He's part of the enemy!"

Deis stood up and regarded him coolly. Draco stayed sitting on the stone steps, eyes on the Mirror.

"The enemy, Ron? If we're talking about enemies, you should count Harry and I, too. The Wizarding world declared war on all Brood and their descendants after that moron Saint George got himself killed by one."

Ron gaped and started to say something but Deis barrelled on, "And, in any case, Draco is no more a supporter of Voldemort than I am a human."

"But- his father- all these years of bullying-" spluttered Ron, indignantly.

"Being a bully doesn't mean that he is Death Eater; it just means he was a great bullying prat," replied Deis. "And if you are petty enough to hold a childish grudge against him- as he does to you- then you are no better than him,"

Ron spluttered indignantly, with Harry going red-faced with anger, but Hermione, ever calm, said, "That doesn't explain why you're down here with him."

"You never asked why I was talking with him," said Deis. "And, in any case, it's really none of your business."

Hermione glared at Deis, but didn't say anything. Harry and Ron looked from Hermione to Deis but stayed silent as well.

"Why did you three come rushing down here anyway? Surely not because you saw me with Draco on your map," said Deis, mockingly.

"No- it's- we-" started Harry, but couldn't really get the sentence out, so Hermione answered instead, "We need to talk to you. But not here. Not now."

"Then I shall speak with you later," said Deis, turning away from them. The trio of Gryffindors left, shooting Draco and Deis glares.

* * *

Once they were out of the third floor, Ron exploded, "She doesn't understand- not about how evil he is- or- or how he hates muggleborns and his father-" 

Hermione, looking grim, said, "I think she understands perfectly, Ron. I do not trust Deis Summers at all."

Ron nodded vigorously, and Harry said, "Great- the only person willing to teach me to control my powers may be evil. Spec-freaking-tacular."

They walked to their next class in silence, wondering the repercussions of an evil dragon. When they got to their next class, Herbology, they looked for Deis. She didn't show up.

* * *

They sat down on the armchairs in front of the empty fire, and Harry pulled out the Marauders Map. He checked it and was surprised to see that she wasn't on it, and said so to Hermione and Ron. Ron thought that was a testimony to her guilt and said, "She's run off because she knows we're onto her!" 

"Unlikely," disagreed Hermione. "She's most likely just hiding from the map."

"You can do that?" exclaimed Harry, fairly outraged at the thought.

"If you're powerful enough, and want to go undetected," confirmed Hermione. "Dumbledore could probably do it. Come to think of it, you could too."

Harry flushed, but continued, "So, how are we going to find her, if she's hiding from the map?"

They all jumped when someone suggested, "How about looking with those highly advanced eyeballs of yours?"

They whirled round to see the very person they'd been looking for lounging in an armchair not far away from them.

"You were invisible," accused Hermione, her face red.

"Yep," said Deis, springing out of the seat. "And I'm going to explain something, so listen carefully."

The trio of Gryffindors leaned forward, expectant looks on their faces.

"I'M NOT EVIL!" roared Deis, causing them all to jump away from her, breathing heavily.

"Do you honestly think that I would have awoken Harry's powers if was working for the tall, dark and snake-y? I've given Harry an advantage that Voldemort will never have! I was with Draco because he wanted to get away from his parents- his Death Eater father was going to force the Mark on him, and he saw me as a way out. I'm not saying he likes muggleborns or anything- I'm just saying that he doesn't want to kill or torture them."

"The fact that he doesn't like muggleborns is just that- a fact- he never will grow out of it- and it's a downfall of his."

"Got it?"

The trio nodded, too surprised to speak. Deis continued, in a normal tone, "Now, I will teach Harry how to control his powers, which have been out of whack all day- correct?"

Harry nodded, quite ready to believe Deis wasn't evil, said, "Yeah- first there was that whole Centaur thing- then, in Charms, that Alchemist thing and then the whole blowing-Snape-through-a-wall thing."

He considered, then added, "Not that I feel bad about the last one," causing Hermione to smack him on the arm.

Deis grinned and said, "While all pretty disastrous, they're all good signs- it shows how powerful you'll be- probably a little less or on par with the Hogwarts four. In Brood terms, however, you're like a hatchling. But, still, as a human, you're doing great."

Hermione frowned and said, "So, in Brood terms, you're more powerful than Harry?"

"I am a direct descendant from Deis, who helped Ryu," replied Deis.

She looked at Harry and said, "Ryu was always the one who defeated the evil- but evil he couldn't have done it himself- his friends, mentors, even his wife were all fighting alongside him,"

"United we stand-" started Ron, resigned.

"Divided we fall," finished Hermione.

* * *

Ducks throwen vegetables  
I apologise profousely for the shocking lateness of this chaper- collage was hell. Now extra long for your reading pleasures.  
Hopefully the next one won't leaving you waiting too long. bows out 

x  
Malum


End file.
